Snapshots From A Photo Album
by KittieKat121
Summary: You know how photo albums just show little snippets of a persons life? Each picture telling a different story, and none of them related to each other? This is a collection of one-shots about Alice and Jasper - cute little moments that pop into my head. All the good, and bad times in their lives...hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it ;)
1. When the lights went out

**A/N: So...i'm not totally sure how good this is going to be...hmmm...This is just a collection of one-shots about Alice and Jasper - the chapters aren't related to each other at all, and there's no plot, just a collection of little snippets of their lives...whatever pops into my head really! Anyway, hope you enjoy - please review :)**

_Chapter one: Aww it's a thunderstorm and Alice needs her Jasper to protect her..._

* * *

**1. When the lights went out**

Alice jumped as a roll of thunder sounded, loud to human ears - even louder to those with vampire senses. Alice was lying in bed, leaning against Jasper, who had one arm around her, and was using the other arm to play with Alice's hair. He laughed softly when Alice jumped, kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

The light above their head flickered, and went out. Alice froze, "What's happening?"

"The storm's probably interferring with the electric." Jasper told her

"So we have no lights?" Alice asked

"I'll go find some candles or something..." Jasper said, slipping out of bed. Alice squealed as the thunder sounded again, and shot over to Jasper, grabbing onto his hand. He laughed and led her downstairs. The rest of the Cullen family were already down there, searching for torches and candles.

"This storm looks pretty bad," Carlisle said, "The electric will probably be out all night."

Alice stared at him, "_All night_?"

Carlisle nodded. The room was lit up for a split second, as lightning struck, closely followed by an even louder thunder clap. Alice shrank back into Jasper's embrace.

"Alice...are you scared of thunderstorms?" Bella asked, staring at Alice. She hadn't thought vampires were scared of _anything_.

"All the lights are out...it's _dark_." Alice said

"But you're not scared of the dark?" Bella said, "Are you?"

"No!" Alice defended, "But it's dark _and_ there's a storm." Jasper was laughing softly, and she turned to look at him, "Hey, you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"But it's funny." Jasper said with a wink.

"Well if _that's_ how you feel, maybe i'll go somewhere else." Alice teased, beginning to walk away. Her teasing was ruined, however, when the next thunder clap sounded. Alice shrieked and jumped on Jasper, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his back.

"Umm, Alice, darling," He said, trying not to laugh, "Would you mind removing your _claws_ from my back, that _hurts_."

Alice let up a little, so her little pointy fingers weren't digging in any more, but she was still holding onto Jasper tightly. She sniffed, "I don't have _claws_."

"You coulda fooled me." Jasper said, leaning back so he could look Alice in the eye, "The thunder isn't going to hurt you, Alice."

"I know that." She snapped

"So...why are you clinging to me for dear life?" Jasper asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

"I'm not." Alice said. She was about to let go when the thunder sounded again, and instead she tightened her grip on Jasper. He laughed again, and put his arms around her waist.

"Well, i'll protect you, anyway." He said. Alice beamed at him, and kissed his nose lightly.

"My hero." She whispered

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Review!**


	2. Merry christmas, Alice

**A/N: Hi again :) Just another little snapshot that popped into my head this christmas time, hope you like it :)**

_Chapter two: It's christmas eve in the Cullen household..._

* * *

**2. Merry Christmas, Alice**

Jasper looked at the presents under the tree and smiled. It was obvious who each present was from. Esme's were wrapped with great time and care, each present wrapped in wrapping paper that the reciever of the gift would like. Carlisle's gifts were wrapped logically, using as little paper as possible, so as not to cause waste, and all in the same shiny gold paper. Edward's gifts were wrapped carefully and neatly, ever the perfectionist. Rosalie's gifts were beautiful, in delicately patterned paper. Emmett's gifts were wrapped by Rosalie, except for the one he would give to her, which he had wrapped himself, messily. Jasper's smile widened as he looked over the gifts from Alice. You could spot them a mile off. They were wrapping in different colored bright, eccentric wrapping paper, and each one had something different on it; a couple of coloured streamers, silver or gold glitter, ribbons in various colors, a huge bow. The one with the huge bow on it was for him.

Alice had spent _hours_ wrapping her presents, fussing over every crease of the paper. She wanted them to be perfect - no tears, no messy cellotape everywhere, no random bulges of wrapping paper. If she wasn't happy with the way one had been wrapped, she'd unwrapped it and started again. Jasper had watched her wrap them, amused, until she pushed him out of the room so she could wrap his own present.

Jasper smiled as he thought about his wife, and as if by magic, she appeared behind him. "You'd better not be trying to guess what you've got."

"No," Jasper said, turning around and smiling at Alice, "Although i can't say the same about you."

"It's not my fault." Alice pouted, and Jasper laughed. Alice was such a pain at christmas - it was impossible to suprise her. She always foresaw what she was going to get, and that ruined it.

"I guess you already know what i've got you?" He asked with a sigh

"Yes," Alice said, a smile spreading across her face, "And i love it."

"Good." Jasper said, but his eyes showed disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, walking over to Jasper, and kissing his cheek, "I really tried not to foresee it, but i did anyway."

"Well, as payment, you could always tell me what you've got me..." Jasper suggested

"Nu-uh, no way." Alice said, shaking her head, "I've seen you open it, and the look of suprise on your face is worth seeing again."

Jasper studied her, slightly worried. "What have you got me...?"

"I'm not telling you!" Alice said in a sing-song voice, laughing her little pixie laugh. Jasper was about to protest, when Alice looked around the room and said, "Do you like the decorations?"

Jasper looked around the room, pretending to consider her quesion, though he already knew there was only one answer he could give to his wife if he wanted her to _stay_ his wife. Alice had gone a little mad this year...there was tinsel _everywhere_. Like, literally, there were no walls left.

"They're the best yet." Jasper told her, and she beamed at him

"You think?" She asked. Jasper nodded, "There's something more i need to add."

"More?" Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Darling, i don't think you need any _more_."

Alice giggled and produced mistetoe from behind her back, holding it above her head. "No? You don't want this? Okay..." She started to move away, but Jasper caught her around the waste.

"Come here!" He said, and he kissed her until there was a rather pointed cough from behind them. Emmett.

"Hey, is that mistletoe?" He asked, grabbing it from Alice, "I'll go find Rose."

And then he was gone, taking the plant with him. Alice sighed, "Too bad i didn't bring a spare one, oh wait..." She produced another sprig of mistletoe as if from no where, "I did!"

Jasper laughed, and took it from her. "Well, it _is_ tradition."

~o.O.o~

"Jasper?" Alice whispered

"Mmm?" Jasper replied, kissing the top of Alice's head

"It's christmas." She said

"It's too early to go downstairs yet." Jasper told her, knowing what Alice was thinking. She pouted.

"I want to open my presents." She said

"And you will...later." Jasper told her.

"But-" She began, but Jasper pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Meanwhile, you can open the first of your presents from me." He said

"The first?" Alice asked, confused. She'd only foreseen one present.

"Hmm, by the look on your face, i take it my diversion tactic worked, and you only saw one of your presents?" Jasper asked, a smile twitching a his lips.

Alice gasped, "You tricked me!"

"I hope can forgive me." He said with a wink.

"I don't know..." Alice teased

"Maybe this will help?" Jasper asked, producing a small rectangular present, wrapped in sparkly silver paper. Alice beamed at Jasper, and grabbed the present from him. Usually, she tore the paper off of presents, but this present was wrapped so perfectly, and Alice smiled at the thought of Jasper wrapping it, specially for her. She cautiously slid her finger under one edge and prised it open. Jasper watched her, amused, as she tried not to tear the paper. She slid out a little black box, and looked up at Jasper. "Well...open it then! The suspense is killing me!"

Alice took the lid off the box and gasped at what was inside. "Oh Jazz, it's beautiful!"

It was a necklace - delicate golden chain, with a shiny locket at the end. Alice opened the locket and grinned. Inside was a photo of her and Jasper, gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes. "I love it!"

"How much do you love it?" Jasper asked, taking the locket out of the box, and holding it away from Alice. She gave him a look.

"This much." She said, kissing him passionately.

"Hmmm...not sure if that's enough." He teased as she swiped for the locket. She kissed him again, getting lost for a moment in their kiss, before pulling away and looking at Jasper, as if to say 'Now?' "I dunno..."

Alice grinned at him, and her small fingers shot out and began tickling him. Jasper rolled her over, and Alice squealed as she fell off of the bed. She lay there for a moment, closing her eyes and feeling the thick soft carpet beneath her, until she heard Jasper lay down beside her.

"What's so interesting down here on the floor?" He asked

Alice giggled, "Us."

Jasper smiled as Alice rolled onto her side so she was facing him. They were so close, and they wasted no time in closing the tiny gap between them, losing themselves in another passionate kiss. Alice's hand shot out at the speed of light, and grabbed the present from Jasper's hand. She pulled out of the kiss, eyes twinkling, and dangled the locket in front of Jasper, who stared at it, wondering how it had gotten from his hand to hers. Her laughter tinkling in his ears, the sweetest sound in the whole world, he thought.

He smiled, and reached out, securing the locket around Alice's neck. He stroked the surface of the locket, before looking up to meet Alice's eyes, "You're a cheater. You don't play fair."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "It's why you love me."

"No, there's a definite _other_ reason why i love you." Jasper said with a wink, pulling her in closer once again...

_Merry Christmas, Alice, _she thought to herself. It was going to be a good one.

* * *

**Hehehe, i loved writing this one :D**

**Please review - tell me any little one-shots you'd like to see and i'll do them when i get round to it :)**


	3. Merry Christmas, Alice - PART TWO

**A/N: Wow, okay, didn't expect that! I got loads of reviews, like instantly! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me :D :D I got a few requests to do a second part to the last chapter 'Merry Christmas, Alice' so i thought i would...**

_Chapter 3: Continuing from chapter two...later that day..._

* * *

**3. Merry Christmas, Alice - PART TWO**

Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement as Carlisle handed Jasper the carefully wrapped present that Alice had given him. It was wrapped in sky-blue wrapping paper, covered in silver glitter, and sporting the largest bow Alice had been able to find. Jasper shook the gift, putting on a show of trying to work out what it was. Alice sighed in annoyance. Jasper grinned - he knew she'd already seen him opening the present, and wanted to see it in real life, without all this stalling.

Jasper unwrapped it and stared at what lay before him. Alice had been right the day before, there was a look of pure suprise on his face. And then confusion, because the gift in front of him...he already owned. He looked up at Alice. "This is my sweater...it went missing a few weeks ago..."

Alice giggled, "I stole it."

"You stole it? Why?" Jasper asked

Alice looked embarrassed, and she admitted quietly, "It smelt like you." And then, over her embarassment, she grined, "But i'm giving it back, because you're going to need it - look underneath!"

Jasper looked confused, but he did what she said, and a white envelope was lying underneath the sweater. Jasper glanced up at Alice, who could hardly contain her excitement, before opening the envelope. Out fell two plane tickets, for the 26th December. Jasper grinned, and looked up at Alice once again, who was watching him carefully.

"We're going to the North pole?" He asked

"It's gunna be cold." Alice said, looking pointedly at the sweater. A smile was at her lips, "It's where santa lives."

"Well you won't be getting any presents! You're on the naughty list - going around stealing people's sweaters." Jasper teased, and then he leaned over and kissed Alice, "Thankyou."

Alice grinned, "Payback for this morning!" She said, touching the locket that hung around her neck and reminding Jasper of the little game he'd played earlier that day with the very same locket, "And you're welcome."

"Moving on..." Carlisle said, as Alice kissed Jasper again.

~o.O.o~

"Jasper," Alice giggled, as Jasper guided her, hands over her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jasper said. Actually, Alice was trying her best _not_ to see. She didn't want to foresee where they were going, and ruin the suprise that Jasper was trying to hard to keep as just that - a suprise.

"Are we nearly there?" Alice asked

"Nearly." Jasper said, with a soft laugh.

"Seriously, Jazz, where are you taking me?" Alice asked

"To your final christmas present." Jasper told her. Alice seemed content with this, and Jasper felt the excitement increase inside her, "Okay, you can look now."

He took his hands away, and Alice's eyes took a mere second to adjust to the light. In front of her, was a shiny new car. A shiny new yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, to be precise. Alice grinned, ear to ear. After 'borrowing' one of these whilst in Italy with Bella trying to stop Edward getting killed (Not the most pleasant trip) she had fallen in love with the car. She'd asked Edward to buy her one, saying that she owed him for saving his life, but he'd just laughed, telling her to 'Dream on, Alice.'

And now there was one right infront of her, all hers.

"Oh Jazz!" Alice threw her arms around him, "You're the best!"

"This one's totally legal, and officially belongs to you." Jasper teased. Alice smiled sheepishly, remembering Jasper's initial shock when she'd told him how she'd come across the car in Italy. The story had included a lot of hot wiring...

"I gave the car back!" She defended

"Alice, 'giving the car back' and 'abandoning it in the hopes the owners will find it' aren't quite the same." Jasper told her

"It wasn't 'in the hopes' of anything! I foresaw them finding it!" Alice argued

"And were they pleased to discover their car had been stolen?" Jasper asked

Alice was about to argue, when she saw the realised he had been teasing her, "Shut up!"

And then he didn't have a choice but to shut up, because Alice's lips were on his, and everything else disappeared.

_Hmmm...Merry Christmas, Alice, indeed._

* * *

**Hope you liked the little two-shot christmas special, it made me feel christmassy all over again :)**

**Review! Any particular moments you want to see...? Just ask :)**


	4. Carnival games

**A/N: Heyy, a massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed - you made my day! I actually kind of stole this one-shot from one of my other Jasper/Alice stories 'THE SWEETNESS OF SURVIVAL' (Hey, you should check it out on my profile...just a thought) and tweaked it slightly, but it's still all my own work, so forgive me ;)**

_Chapter 4: Jasper takes Alice on a date to the carnival..._

* * *

**4. Carnival games**

Alice darted through the entrance to the carnival, dragging Jasper with her. She was gazing around at the bright colorful lights of all the rides and attractions like a child. Jasper laugh softly, but Alice didn't even notice.

"What should we do first?" Alice asked, then without waiting for a reply, she continued excitedly, "The fun house! No, the Ferris wheel! No – the bumper cars! Oh, wait! Let's go on _that_!"

Jasper followed her gaze and found himself looking at the largest attraction in the carnival; a huge roller coaster. He laughed again, "As long as you're not scared."

"Scared? What's there to be scared of?" She asked, pulling Jasper through the crowds to the ride. They got into one of the cars and waited for the ride to begin. And it _was_ scary – speeding down hills, looping the loop, hanging us upside down as it rocketed forward and spun round and round – but Alice just laughed the whole time, grinning from ear to ear.

They staggered off the ride, a little dizzy. Jasper didn't have long to recover before Alice was pulling on his arm again. She led him to the fun house, and he followed her inside. She laughed as they stood in front of the mirrors – her in front of one that made you look taller, and him in front of one that made you look shorter. They ended up looking the same height.

She skipped along through the rest of the fun house, humming _'You're the one that I want' _from Grease to herself, even though the fun house they were in didn't even slightly resemble the one from the end of the film. It was remarkable how she got through the fun house with such grace, whilst Jasper was left spinning around on the disks on the floor. She caught him as he almost fell over, and pulled him back to his feet with ease. With vampire strength.

"Careful, Mr Hale," She teased, "We wouldn't want you falling over now would we?"

"You'd always catch me." He pointed out. Alice shrugged.

"It might be funny to watch if i didn't." She teased. Jasper put on a mock-hurt face, and Alice laughed, "Come on, let's go on the bumper cars!"

~o.O.o~

She beat him at bumper cars. It was embarrassing. She laughed at Jasper when he'd told her he'd let her crash into him, and told him to stop kidding himself.

He had however, beat her at most of the stall games. She'd been trying to win the giant teddy bear from one stall, and frowned when she couldn't knock down a single can. Jasper knocked them down with ease, and her frown increased, until he asked the man running the stall for the giant teddy bear, and handed it over to her.

"Aww, how sweet!" She'd cried, holding the teddy bear up and hiding her face. She put on a high-pitched voice and said, "Thankyou for saving me from that awful stall, Jasper! Now Alice can take good care of me!" And then she'd made the bear hug Jasper as he laughed.

Now, as they were driving home, the giant teddy bear was sat in the back of the car. Alice had insisted that he wear a seat belt. Alice herself was giving off extremely happy vibes, and Jasper let them wash over him and affect him. Not that he needed to – he was extremely happy himself.

Jasper pulled up outside the house, cutting the engine. Alice looked towards the house and rolled her eyes, "I bet you that Emmett and Rose have waited up to ask us all about our date."

"Well, you can tell them all about how I let you win at bumper cars – the gentleman that I am." Jasper said. She rolled her eyes again, but playfully this time.

"Yeah, sure." She said, "And while I'm at it, I'll tell them about the flying pigs we saw."

"Good idea." Jasper said. She looked over at him, and he could feel her resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

Instead she smiled, "Thanks for tonight Jasper, I had fun."

"So did I." He smiled back

"So did he," Alice gestured to the teddy bear

"Any more thoughts on names?" Jaser asked. Alice had despaired earlier on what to name her teddy bear. Most of her suggestions had been names of designers – _Gucci, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo, Chanel, Dior_ – all of which Jasper had laughed at.

"Uh-huh." She said, a smile twitching at her lips, "I decided to call him Whitlock, in honor of the man who gave him to me." Jasper burst out laughing, and she frowned, "I'm serious!"

"That's what's funny." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whitlock says you shouldn't laugh at me." She said

"Does he?" Jasper asked, "Well, tell Whitlock he can go back to the stall if he doesn't take _my_ side."

Alice's eyes widened in mock fear, "He says you can laugh at me all you want."

Jasper laughed, "That's better."

He got out of the car, and crossed to Alice's side in a split second, opening the door for her - ever the gentleman. Alice smiled at him, and went to retrieve her teddy from the back seat. Jasper laughed as she pulled the ridiculously oversized stuffed bear from the car. It was almost as big as she was.

"Here, let me." He said, taking the bear from her. With the giant bear under one arm, and his tiny wife tucked into his other arm, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**Aww, so what do you think of Alice and Jasper's little date?**

**I had to translate it from first person Jasper POV into third person, so sorry if there's any little mistakes left in there! If you want to read the original, check out my other story THE SWEETNESS OF SURVIVAL on my profile - all about how Alice and Jasper met. Yes, i know i'm really pushing that story, but it's my first and main fanfic, so please read and review :)**

**Also, spare the time to review this chapter, and i'll send you a virtual giant teddy bear of your own ;) Sorry, virtual is the best i can do :/**

**Love you all, ciao.**


	5. Duets

**A/N: Huge thanks (And the promised giant virtual teddy bear) to everyone who reviewed and suggested one-shots they'd like to see! I've had a couple of people asking me to do scenes from Eclipse - thing is, i discovered that all of my twilight books are packed up in boxes ready for when we eventually move house! :( This means i'm a bit relunctant to do any scenes directly linked to the books, because i can't check the details, but i promise i ****_will_**** do those scenes as soon as i can retrieve the books!**

**Meanwhile, enjoy the fluff...**

_Chapter 5: Alice learns to play the piano...guess who's teaching her?_

* * *

**5. Duets**

A quiet tinkling laugh stopped Jasper's piano playing. He let his fingers fall from the keys and turned around to see his wife sprawled out on the sofa. _When did she get there_? Jasper thought.

"Oh, don't stop!" She said, angry a herself for revealing that she was in the room, and stopping Jasper's playing. She had been quite content listening to him for the past ten minutes - letting the beautiful music wash over her. Jasper didn't like to play in front of people, and she rarely got to hear him. And since Edward had found Bella, _he_ only played for _her_, which meant Alice didn't get to listen to his music either.

"How long have you been sat there?" Jasper asked. Alice frowned, and stood up.

"Long enough to hear how absolutely beautiful your playing is." She was over to him in a split second, sitting down on the piano stall beside him and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Please carry on. Just pretend i'm not here."

As if it were that easy, to ignore the love of his life sat right next to him. Jasper began playing again, a sweet tune filling the room. Alice clapped her hands, partling in applause, and partly because of pure joy. He stopped playing once again, and Alice fell still. "Sorry." She whispered.

Jasper laughed softly, "You don't have to whisper, Alice. I'll stop playing."

"No!" Alice protested, but Jasper was already starting to lower the lid of the piano, "Wait!" Jasper paused, waiting for her to say something, "Umm...I..." A sudden inspiration struck, "I want to learn to play! Will you teach me?"

Jasper could feel the deceit in Alice, but he also felt some truth to her words. And how could he ever say no to that innocent little smile? He lifted the lid once again. "What would you like to learn?"

"You play something first, and then i'll copy it." Alice suggested, but Jasper shook his head, seeing where that would lead.

"How about you play this," Jasper said, playing a slow collection of five notes, "Over and over."

"Just these five notes?" Alice asked, playing the tune back to him.

Jasper smiled, "You just played the piano."

"Not really." Alice protested, "Not like you."

"It's a start." Jasper said, "Keep playing those notes."

She did as he instructed, repeating the pattern over and over again. After a while, Jasper joined in, with a complicated melody up the higher end of the piano. Her fingers slipped from the keys as she watched in awe, as Jasper's own fingers glided over the keys effortlessly. He didn't even have to look at what he was playing. He looked over at Alice, who quickly began playing her five notes again.

After a moment of listening and playing, Alice discovered that she recognised the tune. She stopped playing the piano - which had been a poor effort, really - and began singing the words softly in her high soprano voice, leaning up against Jasper on the piano stall.

"You give up too easily." Jasper scolded her, stopping, then he smiled, "But you _do_ have a beautiful singing voice."

Alice giggled, and then a thought struck her, "Hey we can be like a piano-singing duet!"

She clambered on top of the piano, lying across the top and beginning to sing. After she got to the end of the second line, she looked over at Jasper, "You were supposed to start playing."

He had been too transfixed in watching her. Her pale skin, matching the ivory keys, and her short pixie-like hair matching the ebony black notes, lying on top of the shiny piano, a perfect smile on her lips, and a twinkle in her golden eyes. He loved every inch of her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Alice told him, smiling

"Like what?" He asked

"Like there's nothing you want to do more than kiss me." She said

"You want me to lie?" Jasper asked

"I want you to _play_." Alice said, leaning over the piano and pushing down one of the keys experimentally. She shrieked as Jasper pulled her over the edge of the piano, flipping her round until she was sat on his lap. He put his arms either side of her, and guided her hands to the piano. With his hands over hers, he began to play. Alice's eyes lit up as her fingers moved gracefully under Jasper's. He began humming the tune in his low base voice, and Alice picked up the vocals in her contrasting soprano voice.

They came to the end of the song and Alice turned around on Jasper's lap to beam at him, "Thankyou."

"You're welcome." He said softly

"Best. Duet. Ever." Alice said, pausing between each word to kiss each of Jasper's cheeks, and then his lips.

"I can think of a better one," Jasper murmured against Alice's lips. Her tinkling laugh filled the room.

"The others are right downstairs." She said

"I suppose so..." Jasper said, standing up.

"Hey, I didn't say no!" Alice said, her eyes twinkling as she pulled him back down, as they began the intro to the second 'Best. Duet. Ever' of the night...

* * *

**Yes, there were ****_suggestive_**** themes at the end of this chapter, but hey, they're ****_married, _****what did you expect?**

**Please review! Virtual piano lesson from Jasper for anyone who does ;)**

**Anything you'd particulaly like to see? You're dreams are only a review away... ;)**


	6. Nail Polish

**A/N: Heyy, again a massive thanks to anyone who reviewed,favourited, or followed! You will be recieving your virtual piano lesson shortly...Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i'm back at school now, PLUS today is the 12th of January...that's ma birthdaaaaay :D**

**So, this next chapter came to me whilst painting my nails...they're actually still drying...**

_Chapter 6: Just an ordinary morning-drama for Alice..._

* * *

**6. Nail Polish**

"Jasper!" Alice wailed

"What's wrong?" Jasper said, his head snapping round as he detected waves of sadness, confusion, distress, and frustration coming from his wife.

"I can't pick!" She said

"Can't pick what?" Jasper asked. Alice held her hands up, palms towards herself. "What about them?"

"Jasper!" She wailed again

"What?" Jasper asked, studying her hands for a sign of anything that would cause Alice distress. She glared, actually _glared_ at Jasper.

"My nails, Jasper." She said. He looked at her fingernails, carefully painted a deep indigo blue.

"Yes...they're very nice..." He said carefully

"Jasper! That's not what i'm asking you!" She snapped, "I can't pick which one!"

"Which _what_?" Jasper asked

"Which nail polish!" Alice said, moving her hands closer to his face

"But they're...the same, darling." Jasper said. Alice _humphed_.

"They are _not_." She said, "One is Indigo Ocean, and is _shiny_, and one is Indigo Sky, and is _matt_."

"Oh...they both look good." He told her. She sighed.

"I know they do." She said, "But even though they're both super-cute, one of them isn't shiny, and one of them is ultra-shiny, so how can you act like they're interchangable?"

Jasper laughed under his breath, and Alice was too busy studying her nails to notice. "Darling, it doesn't matter which one you wear, you'll always look amazing."

"That's sweet." Alice commented, "But i still need to choose."

She was looking at Jasper expectantly, as if he were the nail-varnish guru all of a sudden. He held each of her hands in his, and pretended to study them for a long time. He dropped her hands. "Ultra-shiny, definately."

"You think?" Alice asked, tilting her head, "I actually think the matt looks better."

Jasper resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He loved his little pixie, but she could be _rather_ annoying at times. "Then wear the matt one."

"I will!" Alice said, beaming at Jasper, "Thanks!"

She sat down and wiped off the shiny nail polish on her right hand, and began to paint matt polish on it instead. Jasper watched her until she was done, and was blowing on her nails delicately. They were dry in less than a minute, and Alice looked around, a little perplexed, "Now i've got nothing to do. I'm bored."

"I know something we could do..." Jasper said quietly

"Great idea Jazz!" Alice said, "What colour do you want? Purple? Red? Turqiouse?"

"What..." Jasper's eyes grew wide when Alice started brandishing her nail polish at him "No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice squealed, and she jumped across the room, and on top of Jasper, pinning him down. He could have easily fought his way out from underneath her - being both stronger and a better fighter than Alice - but instead he just whimpered at looked up at Alice with pleading eyes. "You're not getting out of it with those eyes."

"Ali..." Jasper warned menacingly, but Alice just giggled. Jasper would never hurt her, and Alice knew that.

"I think...Cherry pink." Alice concluded

"Alice, no." Jasper said, but she was already unscrewing the cap, and had grabbed one of Jaspers hands.

"Hold still Jazz!" Alice instructed as she tried to paint the nail on his thumb, and ended up painting a streak of pink up Jasper's arm. Quick as a flash, Jasper's hand came up and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the brush. He flicked it round so Alice too had nail polish on her arm, "Oh, it's on!"

~o.O.o~

"Uh, you missed a bit." Alice said

"Where?" Jasper asked

"Forehead." Alice said with a wink. Jasper wiped his forehead with nail polish remover, and Alice giggled at his bright pink nails. She had won the mighty battle, and Jasper's forefit was to subside to Alice's nail polish.

"Is that everywhere?" He asked.

Alice giggled again. "Here, let me."

She took the cotton wool, and soaked it in more nail polish remover, before dabbing away at Jasper's cheeks, shoulders, stomach, legs...it had been a rather long fight. She smiled when she was done, "It's only on your nails now."

Jasper groaned, "You had to pick pink?"

Alice shrugged, "I didn't _have_ to..."

"_You_ are the most infuriating, maddening little pixie i have ever met," Jasper told her, a smile on his lips, "But i love you anyway."

He put his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

The door clattered open and Emmett came crashing in, "Hey, i was looking for..._Dude_, are you wearing nail polish?"

Leave it to Emmett to ruin a moment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and my nails are now dry - mission accomplished!**

**Please review, it _is_ my birthday, and reviews are better than presents! ;)**

**See ya soon :)**


	7. Romance in Rome

**A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you guyssss :D And to people who said happy birthday you cuties :')**

**So it was suggested that i do a snapshot of Alice and Jasper on holiday, so here goes...**

_Chapter 7: Alice and Jasper in Rome..._

* * *

**7. Romance in Rome**

"Hey Jazz, is that the pope?" Alice asked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just like the other _eighteen_ Italian guys you have asked me about, no, that is not the pope." He told her. Alice shrugged.

"Where do you reckon he is right now?" She asked

"I dunno, asleep?" Jasper suggested, looking up at the night sky.

"Bor_ing_!" Alice said, skipping down the street towards the square. Jasper followed her through the crowds until she stopped at a market stall. Jasper looked down to see a huge box of fireworks - rockets, sparklers, catherine wheels, fountains, the lot. Alice's eyes were twinkling mischeviously.

"Alice...i don't think that's a good idea." He warned softly, but she stuck her tongue out at him and handed over a bunch of money to the guy running the stall. "There's a reason there are health and saftey laws in the US..."

"Don't be such a goody-goody." Alice teased as the guy gave her a box of matches. She had a bundle of fireworks in her arms and Jasper had to catch a few before they clattered to the ground. She struck a match, and was about to light the first rocket when Jasper caught her arm.

"They might hurt someone." He said

"Have you forgotten i can see the future?" Alice asked, "The only one that will go wrong is that orange rocket, and i'm not going to light that one, so there!"

She stuck her tongue out and Jasper relaxed a little. He was safe with Alice, because she always knew when something bad was going to happen. She lit the rocket and let it go a second before it shot of into the air, high into the sky before bursting into purple and red sparks. Alice giggled and set off a couple more. The people in the crowded streets had stopped and were watching the mini-display.

After lighting a few more, Alice got bored, and gave the lot to a family passing by, who continued lighting the fireworks for her. She slipped her hand into Jaspers and closed her eyes listening to the _whooooooooosh, pop! _of the fireworks. She felt his lips on her cheek, pressing a gentle kiss on her skin, and a smile spread across her face. She opened her eyes to find Jasper right infront of her.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away at the last minute, eyes wide, "Heyy Jazz, is _that_ the pope?"

Jasper sighed and turned to look at the guy, preparing to point out that he looked nothing like the pope, then he stopped, "Actually, i think that might be..."

~o.O.o~

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper replied calmly, hiding the smile from his face.

"_Bonjourno_." Alice said

"Hello in Italian, very good. Essential to getting around in Italy." Jasper teased

"Better than you." Alice said, sticking her tongue out. Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"In realta la signorina Hale, parlo fluentemente italiano." He said **(A/N The italian is probably wrong, i'm incredibly sorry, there's only so much you can do with google translate...anyone who speaks Italian, _please_ correct me! Anyway, for those of us who don't speak Italian, i'll write the English in brackets next to it) ("Actually Miss Hale, i speak fluent italian.")**

Alice's eyes grew wide, "Is that Italian?"

"Si." Jasper said **("Yes.")**, "Suppongo che non si puo capire nulla che sto dicendo?" **("I suppose you can't understand anything i am saying?")**

"What?" Alice asked

"Io prendero come un no." He smiled **("I'll take that as a no.")**

"Jasper, no fair!" Alice scolded

"Questo e divertente. Potrei dire nulla su di te e non si sa." Jasper mused **("This**** is** fun. I could say anything about you and you wouldn't know.") "Potrei dirti quanto sei bella, e tu non discutere con me. Potrei dire che sei la donna piu magnifici che abbia mai visto, e non avrebbe protestato." **(I could tell you how beautiful you are, and you wouldn't argue with me. I could say you are the most gorgeous woman i have ever seen, and you wouldn't protest."**

"What are you _saying_?" Alice whined, and Jasper laughed

"Sto dicendo che ti amo." Jasper whispered into her ear **("I am saying that i love you.")**

Alice's ears pricked up. _Ti amo_. She knew what that meant, at least. "Ti amo." **("I love you.")**

"I love you." Jasper confirmed, switching back to English.

"Forever?" Alice asked, reaching up on tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips

"And a day." Jasper said softly

* * *

**Okay, i know this is a rubbish chapter :( I wrote it and then was going to delete it, but i thought i would put it up anyway.**

**Feel free to flame all over this, i know its bad, but i hadn't updated in aaages (Sorry about that) and i wanted to put _something_ up rather than having to wait for me to write a whole new chapter.**


	8. Snowflakes

**A/N: Thankyou sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I didn't think it was very good, but all your reviews were positive so i guess it wasn't that bad :D :) :) Sorry for not updating in a while, but i'm foccusing mainly on my other stories at the moment 'The Sweetness of Survival' and 'All She Wrote' (Both twilight fics about Alice/Jasper). I'm still going to update this whenever an idea comes to me, and i'll update as soon as i can! :)**

**So, it's been snowing in England, which is a very rare occurance...i thought i'd do a little chapter about snowww...enjoy...**

_Chapter 8: Snow is everywhere in Forks, time for some vampire fun..._

* * *

**8. Snowflakes**

Alice giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose. She was lying on the floor, staring up at the cloudy sky as crystal snowflakes fell all around her, adding to the blanket of crisp white snow that surrounded the Cullen house.

"I almost didn't see you there." A voice said. Jasper. A smile spread across Alice's face.

"What gave me away?" She asked.

"Your hair." Jasper said.

"Damn, should've worn a wig." Alice joked. Her creamy white skin, and fluffy white outfit blended into the snow perfectly, but her spiky black hair made her stand out.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" Jasper asked, "The others are round the back making snowballs."

"I know." Alice said, moving her arms and legs slowly to make a snow angel, before adding, "Tell Edward he's going to be thrashed by Emmett and Rose's 'doom-balls'."

Jasper laughed softly, lying down beside Alice in the snow. "Feelings are getting pretty intense back there, i predict a non-snowball fight."

"Relax, we've got 10 minutes and 32 seconds before that starts." Alice told him with a grin

"There's a lot we can do in 10 minutes and 32 seconds." Jasper said. Alice was on her feet in a nano-second.

"Let's make snowmen!" She said

"Plural?" Jasper asked

"We'll make one each." Alice told him, "Come on, get rolling!"

After a few seconds of vampire-speed snow-rolling Alice had two giant balls of snow, one on top of the other. Jasper wasn't far behind. She went into the house and came back with two carrots that Bella had bought a few days ago, simply saying, "I'm sure Bella won't mind."

She stuck the carrot-noses into the snowmen, and went on a search of stones to make the eyes out of. When she returned she narrowed her eyes at Jasper, "You're making it wrong."

"Is there really a wrong way to make a snowman?" Jasper asked

"This isn't just any snowman!" Alice said, "Here, let me do it!"

After a few minutes, Alice stood back and admired the snowmen. Well, _one_ of them was a snowman, with a lopsided smile, a cowboy hat and one of Jasper's scarves wrapped around it's neck. The other one was a snow_ woman. _It was notably smaller than the snowman, and had black stones all over it's head for hair, a massive grin and a fashionable snood around it's neck. They both had stick arms with gloves on the end, and they were holding hands.

Jasper looked at them for a moment, before saying, "Is that supposed to be me?"

Alice bit her lip, "The cowboy hat was the closest thing to Southern i could think of."

Jasper's laugh echoed around the front garden, before wrapping Alice in a hug, "I think the snow version of us is amazing."

Alice beamed, "Come on, we've got 3 minutes 17 seconds left!"

"What's next?" Jasper asked

Alice considered for a moment, and before Jasper could guess what she was going to do, she bent down and scooped up a snowball and threw it. It hit him square in the chest and he looked shocked for a second, before a wry smile crossed his lips. "Right."

Alice shrieked as she dodged the snowball that Jasper sent her way. The next one he threw hit her arm. She threw one back, and soon they were throwing them everywhere. Alice ran and ducked behind on of the Cullen's cars. Jasper sat down beside her, leaning in so they were just inches away from each other.

He smiled at the snowflakes that had settled on Alice's thick black eyelashes and in her ebony hair. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He leaned in and kissed her. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, then shrieked as she felt cold all down her back. It took her a second to realise what Jasper had done, and by that point he was already gone.

"That's not fair! You get back here right now Jasper!" She cried, but Jasper was running as fast as he could away from the angry little pixie woman. "When I get hold of you, Jasper Hale, you're gonna pay for that!"

* * *

**Hehe, i loved writing this one :) Snow makes me haaaappppyyyyy :D**

**You know what else makes me haaaappppyyyyy? Reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Bye for now :)**


	9. Fools in Love

**A/N: So, again, a massive thanks to everyone reading/reviewing! You guys are the beeeeeest :D**

_Chapter 9: It's 1st April, time for some Cullen April fools pranks..._

* * *

**9. Fools in love**

Alice grinned as she looked out of the window, where Edward was trying to convince Emmett that a UFO had landed in the bottom of the garden. He would try the same trick on her, later. That wasn't the only prank Alice had foreseen. She also knew to avoid opening the kitchen door - where Emmett had balanced a bucket of muddy water - to stay out of the lounge, which was covered in fake spiders, and not to believe Rosalie when she said that the school was now open on Saturdays, and everyone had to attend classes. The most worrying vision Alice had seen was Bella with red eyes, but she had relaxed when the vision had ended with Bella taking out the contacts to reveal brown orbs and everyone laughing.

Alice's pranks were the best, obviously. There was a glass of grape juice on the counter - which Emmett would mistake for blood later and gulp down the whole glass before he realised it was his least-favourite human food - cling-film wrap over the doorframe - which Edward would run through at vampire speed and get caught up in - and a manequin body that would fall out of the closet when it was opened by Esme that night. And that was just the ones in the kitchen.

She was quite proud of her pranks, as she foresaw the outcome, and chuckled to herself. The thing about April fools day, was that Alice saw it as a competition. And of course, being the only real participant and the only judge, she always won. No one could suprise Alice, she knew what to look out for. Edward had an advantage, being able to read peoples minds and see what they were planning, but Alice could always get around that. Usually, she would just think about shoes or purses whenever he was around, and he would get out of her mind.

This year, she had definately won. By miles. No one had managed to pull a prank on her yet. Alice's smile grew - she was officially the master of pranks. She felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waste, "I hope you haven't got anything too evil lined up for me, Mrs Hale."

"I wouldn't be that mean to you." Alice said with a smile as Jasper laughed softly

"Well i should hope not, because otherwise, i might not give you these." Jasper said, and he produced a bunch of flowers. Alice squealed in delight at the roses he held out to her. 12 crimson red roses, tied with a little white bow.

"Oh Jazz," Alice said, hugging him tightly, "What are they for?"

"I need a reason to give you flowers?" Jasper asked. Alice narrowed her eyes at him, and he laughed, "They are because i love you, Alice. I will love you until the last one dies."

Alice's face fell, "Until they die?"

Jasper hid his smile, "Do not look so worried, Alice."

"Shouldn't i be worried?" Alice asked in astonishment. After all, he had just told her that he would stop loving her once the roses had died.

"You'll see." Was all Jasper said.

**2 weeks later...**

Alice stared intently at the last rose. Over the last fortnight, her worry had only increased and increased. How could these roses influence Jasper's love for her? Why would he stop loving her once they died?

Well, they hadn't died yet. All but one had withered a few days ago, and it was this one that Alice was gazing at now. It was still just as bright and beautiful as the day Jasper had given it to her.

She heard Jasper enter the room behind her, but didn't tear her gaze away from the rose. She could _feel_ Jasper's smug smile as he watched her. The same smile he'd had every day for the past two weeks when he'd caught her looking at the flower. Alice glared at it - how could something so beautiful cause this much worry? And how was it still fresh and alive?

Alice reached out cautiously, afraid to touch the flower incase it wilted and died right there and then. When her finger tips brushed the flower she gasped. Not soft petals, but something smooth and hard. Alice turned around to face Jasper at last, finding him grinning like an idiot. "It's fake. It will never die."

"Bingo." Jasper said softly. A grin spread across Alice's face as she lept into Jasper's arms.

"That's so sweet, Jazz." She said, then she hit his shoulder, "You had me worried!"

"You doubted my love?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well...no..." Alice faultered, then she looked at Jasper with a twinkle in her eye, "I think you just won April fools day!"

* * *

**Soooo i know the roses thing isn't really original, because everyone uses it, but i thought it was quite a sweet little thing to put in there. What did you think of all the pranks? **

**Hope you liked it :)**

**R&R xx**


	10. Be My Valentine

**A/N: Heyy, me again :) Thanks for all your reviews, and sorry i took a while to update :/ Happy Valentines Day everyone :D :D x**

**Terahteapot**** asked for a Valentines day snapshot, and i was considering doing one anyways, so here it is... :)**

_Chapter 10: 14th February means Valentines day..._

* * *

**10. Be My Valentine**

Alice giggled as she felt a trail of soft kisses on her arm. She kept her eyes closed as Jasper kissed the corner of her lips, then the other corner, and finally the centre. Her eyes flicked open and met his - two pairs of shimerring golden eyes locked on one another. Alice couldn't look away. Alice giggled again as Jasper's fingers lightly brushed her stomach, not breaking eye contact as his hand travelled the length of her body and found it's way up to cup her cheek softly.

"Happy Valentines Day." She whispered, her eyes serious but her smile playful as she looked up at her mate.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered back. Alice rolled her eyes, but Jasper's eyes grew fiercly protective, "You _are_. Every inch of you is beautiful. Your smile, your hair, your eyes...This day was made for you. For me to show you how much i love you."

Alice couldn't stop a smile spreading across her face as she kept gazing into Jasper's eyes. "You're amazing, Jazz."

"Not as amazing as you." He said, kissing her lips softly

"Obviously." Alice teased

Out of no where, Jasper produced a single red rose from behind his back, and it wasn't until then that Alice realised there were rose petals scattered everywhere. How had Jasper managed that without her seeing? Alice smiled as she felt the soft rose stroking her cool skin. It made her shiver and Jasper laughed softly. Alice couldn't hold back any longer, she was filled with lust and desire.

She pushed her palms up into Jasper's chest, feeling his toned abs beneath her splayed fingers. Impatient, she ripped his shirt off, scattering buttons across the room with loud pinging noises. Jasper grinned, "Waste of a good shirt, that."

Alice smiled weakly, but couldn't react as the desire took over her body. "I'll buy you a new one." She whispered, and then her lips were crushed against his as they kissed passionately. She broke away, her trance-like state of desire broken as she pulled a face, "I'll be right back. Bella is about to go _outside_ in the most hideous outfit i have ever seen."

Jasper couldn't help from laughing slightly at Alice's priorities, but he growled quietly as Alice slipped out from underneath him and left the room. He slipped off of the bed and scanned the rose-petal-covered room, absentmindedly picking up a few petals and twirling them in his fingers. On Alice's desk he saw a small folded piece of creamy white paper. He moved closer, curious and picked up the paper. Spotting his name at the top, he began to read;

_My dearest Jasper,_

_How to even begin to explain my love for you? It still seems impossible that you could ever love me - i must be the luckiest damn vampire in the world. And still, after almost a century of loving you, there is no way for me to tell you how much i really do love you. But know that i always love you - every second of every day, i love you. Even now as you are reading this, fiddling with those two rose petals, and i am fixing Bella's (awful) outfit, i am loving you. And in approximately 53 seconds, i will be back to show you just how much i love you._

_Be my Valentine?_

_Alice_

Jasper smiled at the piece of paper in his hands.

_PS. You should smile like that more often._

Jasper laughed softly and in the exact amount of time Alice had described, he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his bare chest.

"What do you say? Will you be my valentine?" Alice asked from behind him. Jasper turned around to face Alice, moving her arms up around his neck.

"Try and stop me."

* * *

**Heyy, sorry it's a short one :/ Hope you liked it anyways :) Please review :D**

**Have a nice valentines day everyone... :) xx**


	11. Chocolate Icing

**A/N: Okay, I want to clarify that this is NOT MY ONE-SHOT. I just read it and thought it was really cute, so I thought I would include it in this collection. It's called Chocolate Icing and it's by ****_SereneCalamity_****, so all credit goes to her. Total disclaimer, I don't want to be accused of stealing her story or whatever, but I really wanted to share it with you. So anyway...**

_Chapter Eleven: Alice wants to do some baking..._

* * *

**11. Chocolate Icing**

"Explain to me, Alice, why are we cooking?" Jasper Cullen asked, following his girlfriend into the kitchen. She always had these ideas, sometimes out of the blue, sometimes she just made a big fuss over a small occasion. This time, she had just stood up, in the middle of the third time they had watched Inception, and took Jasper's hand, pulling him from the room and into the kitchen. "Alice?" Alice Cullen looked over with a grin.

"I wanna make a cake!" She said, bouncing over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. Jasper couldn't stop the warm feeling that flooded through him. It didn't matter how many centuries, how many milleniums, they spent together, her kisses always warmed him right through, right down to his cold, unbeating heart. "Chocolate, that's Bella's favourite, isn't it? And we really should make something that someone will eat. So, we'll make a cake for Bella!" She took a cook book from the drawer, looked at the ingredients, and was around the kitchen in a flash, all the untensils and ingredients that they needed on the bench in front of Jasper in a matter of seconds.

"So, a chocolate cake," Jasper nodded, stepping forward. Alice giggled as they measured out the ingredients, the flour fluffing up in front of him as he closed the flour bag much to quickly. It touched his nose and tangled itself in his curls. Alice giggled again, and touched his nose gently, brushing the flour off his nose. She pressed her lips against his nose as well. He smiled, and then shook his head, the flour falling to the ground.

"Careful," Alice warned as she got out a baking tray and poured the mixture into it, and then sliding it into the oven. "You look a little like that dog that pants after our Bella."

"Jacob," Jasper corrected. "And I did not."

"Did too," Alice teased.

"Did not," Jasper shot back.

"Did too," she laughed. "You were shaking your head, just like a dog." Jasper rolled his eyes, and Alice was in his arms in a flash. She kissed him, long and tenderly, her hands linked behind his pale neck. "Now, we just have to wait for the cake to be ready. Oven's annoy me," she curled her cute little nose up in distaste as she looked over her shoulder at the oven in the corner of the kitchen. "They take so long."

"You, Ms Alice, are the most impatient woman I know," Jasper told her lightly. Alice rolled her eyes and looked back at him. Her hair was spiked gently, as it usually was, and she had a black, beaded headband on. She wore barely any makeup, yet her eyes still stood out so seperate from her face. Everytime Jasper looked at her eyes, he studied them intently. They seemed to change, everytime. The greens melting into flecks of hazel, her pupil which dilated whenever she was interested or excited or happy.

"You still love me," she replied, a smile in her eyes. Jasper didn't reply, but there was a smile on his face which confirmed this fact. They got the dishes done in a matter of seconds, and then it was all up to the oven. "Ohmigod!" Alice gasped. "How much longer will this take?" Jasper couldn't help but let the disbelief show in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"It's been in for exactly two and half minutes," he pointed out.

"Well I wish it would cook faster," Alice replied, looking sulky. Then she smiled. "Well, why don't we make the icing? And then we can heat it up again when it's time to put it on the cake." Jasper smiled and nodded. She was around the kitchen, placing all of the ingredients once again on the bench. She began with the egg and the water. Jasper came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as she whisked the egg and water together with superhuman speed. She giggled and leant her head back on his chest. She added the cocoa, and the icing sugar, whisking them all together.

"Looks good," he murmured. Alice nodded, taking some of it on her finger and holding it up in front of them.

"In all the movies, the guy will lick it off the girl's finger and comment on how good it tastes," she stated, turning in the circle of his arms and facing him. "It makes me regret that we don't eat." Jasper gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Don't," he reminded her. "Not can't." He leaned forward, and licked the icing off her finger. He saw the change in his girlfriend's eyes. He reached past her and took some on his own finger, and held it in front of her face. "Your turn," he whispered. Alice reached forward, and kissed his finger, her pointy tongue darting out and taking the icing into her mouth. He reached past her again, and brought his finger back, sliding it across her lower lip.

Jasper reached forward, and slid his tongue along her lower lip, biting down gently. He heard the very quiet moan in the back of Alice's throat. She had taken some more icing in her hand, this time, several fingers covered in chocolate icing. Jasper took each of them into his mouth individually, suckling the icing of each slowly, carefully, delibretly. Alice didn't move. She couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in the spot. A beautiful, icy, frozen statue. Jasper leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. He took some more icing, and placed it on his own lip. That provoked a reaction from Alice. She leaned forward, almost instantly, her mouth pressing against his.

It rarely happened, but for once, Jasper and Alice weren't aware of their surrondings, weren't aware of anyone else around, or near them. So when Bella Swan approached, her voice ringing in the hallway, they sprung apart like guilty teenagers.

"Mm, smells good!" She called. "What you cooking me?" Bella walked in, Edward Cullen following, his hand in hers. Alice would blush, if she could, and her eyes hooked on her brothers. Edward regarded her with a half smile. He knew what had been happening, and he could read in Alice and Jasper's mind what else they wanted to be happening. Bella hesitated, and looked from Jasper to Alice. "Uh, am I...Interuppting?" She looked up to her boyfriend, who still had that knowing half smile on his face. "Um..." Bella's pale cheeks flushed as she realized. "Well, uh, call me when the chocolate cake's ready." They quickly left. Alice turned to Jasper.

"How'd she know it was chocolate?" She asked. Jasper smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"Because, my love, you have it all over your mouth," he answered.

* * *

**So again, all credit goes to ****_SereneCalamity_**** for this really sweet one-shot :)**


	12. Alice's Alphabet

**A/N: Hey, so I wanted to do a little A-Z of Alice/Jasper so here goes...it's basically how Alice sees her relationship with Jasper, spelled out in the alphabet.**

_Chapter Twelve: Alice writes her alphabet..._

* * *

**12. Alice's Alphabet**

_**A**_, Alice wrote at the top of the page. _**is for admirable. I admire Jasper more than anyone else. He is so brave and he's been through so much, and still he is strong.**_

_**B, is for beautiful and brave. People say that Jasper's scars make him look scary and dangerous, but all I see are the beautiful scars of a brave warrior.**_

_**C, is for comforting. Even without his gift, Jasper can always make me feel better. All I need is to be around him and I can't resist being happy.**_

_**D, is for darlin'. His southern accent is **_**so****_ hot - he should use it more often._**

**_E, is for everything. Jasper is my everything - nothing else matters as long as I have him._**

**_F, is for fairytale. I feel like I've fallen into one._**

**_G, is for gorgeous. Everything about Jasper is downright gorgeous - his eyes, his hair, his crooked smile._**

**_H, is for heart. My heart is his, and his heart is mine. Neither of them beat anymore, but when I see his smile, I sometimes think that my heart _could_ beat, just for him. He makes me feel almost human again._**

**_I, is for indescribable. I've tried many times to explain my feelings for Jasper, but there are just no words to describe what I feel for him. Of course, he knows what I feel, and that's all that matters._**

**_J, is for Jasper. Obviously._**

**_K, is for kiss. I can loose myself in his kisses all day. It's the best feeling in the world._**

**_L, is for love. The love I feel for Jasper is like nothing I've ever felt before - it's so immense that sometimes I feel like it might be too much, like I might explode from all of the love inside of me. All for him._**

**_M, is for mine. Jasper is all mine, and I am all his. We don't belong to ourselves any more, we belong to each other._**

**_N, is for never. As in, we'll _never_ be apart. Sometimes in distance, but never in heart._**

**_O, is for one. Jasper is my one and only. Always._**

**_P, is for passion. After all the time we've spent together, the passion hasn't faded at all._**

**_Q, is for quiet. We don't need any words when we're together. We can sit in silence for hours and just be happy in each others company._**

**_R, is for ring. The day Jasper proposed to me was one of the best days of my life. I haven't ever taken my engagement ring or my wedding ring off. Whenever I'm away from Jasper I just have to look down at my left hand and I know that I can make it through till I see him again._**

**_S, is for secrets. I have no secrets from Jasper, and as far as I know he has none from me. I tell Jasper everything, from what kind of animal I got when I went hunting, to how much money I spent on a shopping trip - which was honestly better off as a secret._**

**_T, is for teacher. Jasper has taught me so much. He's taught me all about the civil war and about before I was born. He's taught me words that in a century of living I never would have discovered. He's taught me every subject a scholar would want to know, but more importantly he's taught me what it means to live and what it means to love._**

**_U, is for undying. Jasper and I are undying, as is our love._**

**_V, is for vision. My first ever vision, my first sight as a vampire, and my first ever memory is of Jasper. Waking up as a vampire was terrifying - I knew nothing of my past, or who I was. But seeing Jasper's face gave me a sense of calm, a sense of peace, and a sense of joy. He is what carried me through the hard days as a newborn. If it weren't for that vision, I wouldn't be who I was now._**

**_W, is for wedding. Our wedding was a massive occasion, designed by me of course. After all, we'd only married once. Emmett and Rosalie got married every decade, it seemed, but I didn't see the point. Mine and Jasper's wedding was the other best day of my life, and I couldn't imagine being able to top it with a second wedding, so what was the point? We didn't need to flaunt our relationship with marriage - we were married, and that would last forever._**

**_X, is for x-rated, because...well, yeah. We are married, after all..._**

**_Y, is for young. No matter how many centuries past, me and Jasper would always be young. Physically, obviously, but also in spirit. Being around Jasper was _fun_ - it made me feel like a teenager who was finally on a date with her huge crush._**

**_Z, is for zzzz. Even though Jasper and I don't sleep, I love being next to him in the morning. Opening my eyes and seeing him gazing back at me, the morning light illuminating his hair into a golden halo._**

Alice put down her pen and looked at the page in front of her, filled with her elegant script. There it was; 26 letters in an attempt to sum up her relationship with Jasper. It wasn't enough to describe their love. It would never be enough. Alice began to screw up the paper.

"Don't." A quiet voice said behind her. Alice turned around to see Jasper himself watching her.

"It's stupid." Alice muttered

"No it's not." Jasper told her, taking the paper from her hands and smoothing it out. "It's beautiful."

"It doesn't even begin to describe-" Alice started

"It doesn't have to." Jasper interrupted. He bent down and kissed Alice lightly on the lips. She could feel his grin as he moved to whisper in her ear, "Letter X?"

Alice giggled, "Try finding something else to fit with the letter X!"

"I don't want to find something else." Jasper said, and Alice shrieked as he scooped her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? I couldn't think of anything better for Z so I used that, but it didn't really work seeing as they don't sleep :/ Let me know what you think :) Does anyone have any better suggestions for any of the letters?**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	13. Cowboys & Cowgirls

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D :D I got the idea for this chapter when I saw the trailer for the film ****_Cowgirls 'n Angels_**** which co-incidentally has Jackson Rathbone in it (The guy who plays Jasper in the twilight films). It's got nothing to do with the actual plot, but it just got me thinking about the cowboy theme... :) This chapter is a bit nothing-y but I thought I'd put it up anyway, enjoy :)**

_Chapter Thirteen: Alice and Jasper take a little trip to Texas..._

* * *

**13. Cowboys & Cowgirls**

Alice stared at the giant animal in front of her.

"You had better be joking." She said to Jasper, who was stood behind her, watching. "I am _not_ getting on _that_."

"Don't tell me you're scared." Jasper teased

"Of course I'm not scared!" Alice defended

"So what's the problem?" Jasper asked

"There isn't a problem." Alice said. Jasper raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I haven't done this before."

"Horse riding?" Jasper asked, the other eyebrow going up.

"Yes." Alice said

"I'll teach you." Jasper said. Alice turned back to the horse in front of her. It was chestnut brown, with a jet black mane and tail. It was beautiful, but it was also twice Alice's size. Jasper noticed Alice's doubtful look and laughed, "You wouldn't want that outfit to go to waste, would you?"

Alice looked down at what she was wearing. When Jasper had told her they were going to a proper Texan horse ranch, she had gone all out with her outfit. She was wearing denim shorts, a short sleeved fitted checked shirt, and brown cowgirl boots and hat. All she was missing was plaits, which she had tried and failed to do with her short spiky hair.

"Alright." She said. Her cowgirl outfit _would_ look better if she was sat on top of a horse. She put one booted foot into the stirrup and pulled herself onto the horse. The first thing she noticed was how very _high_ she was. She looked down at Jasper. "This is a tall horse."

"You're just a short person." Jasper told her with a grin. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "You want to ride?"

"Sure." Alice said, "How hard can it be?"

Jasper went through the basic explanations with her of how to go faster, slower, stop, or change direction. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Alice said

"Okay." Jasper said. Alice gently pressed her heel into the side of the horse, making it begin to trot. Alice shrieked and grabbed onto the horse. She could hear Jasper laughing behind her. He was right to laugh - she had nothing to be afraid of! The worst thing that could happen would be to fall off and receive a few scrapes that would heal superfast due to her vampire nature and to be embarrassed in front of Jasper. Still, Alice didn't let go of the reins.

And then Alice's eyes went blank. She was having a vision. A vision of her, to be precise. She wasn't going to fall off the horse. She was going to canter bareback across a field and she was going to be fine. If she could do that sometime soon in the future, then she knew she wasn't in any danger now. The vision ended and Alice returned to the current situation. She kicked her feet gently and took her hands off the reins and held them out, feeling the wind whipping through her fingers as her horse gained speed.

She laughed. This was _fun_! She pulled on the reins and came to a stop beside Jasper, grinning from ear to ear. She tipped her cowgirls hat at him and put on a bad southern accent, "Howdy sir."

"Told you you could do it." Jasper said. Alice swung one leg round and jumped down from the horse. Jasper caught her round the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her lips lightly. "You make a cute cowgirl."

"Yeah?" Alice asked

"Yeah." Jasper said

"Come on." Alice said, tugging on his hand.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Get on the horse." Alice commanded. Jasper jumped onto the horse and looked down at Alice, who held her hand out too him. Jasper grinned and took it, pulling Alice onto the horse behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, before whispering in his ear, "Ride, cowboy."

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's really short, but I thought it was a cute little idea? Pleeeease review! Virtual horse-riding session with Jasper for anyone who reviews ;)**


	14. Stories of Scars

**A/N: Heyy, so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :) :) :) I re-read Eclipse recently, and it kind of annoyed me how there wasn't much about Jaspers past between him being changed by Maria and him meeting Alice, and there was hardly anything about Alice's vampire life before meeting Jasper so I thought I'd have a go at making some of it up...hope you like it :)**

_Chapter 14: Jasper explains his scars..._

* * *

**14. Stories of Scars**

Alice was splayed lazily across Jasper's bare chest as the morning light shone in through the window, making their skin sparkle. Jasper played with her hair as Alice traced Jasper's many scars that became were more visible in the sunlight.

"This one?" Alice asked, lightly following the shape of one of his crescent scars with her finger.

"1916." Jasper told her, "One of the newborns got out of control, and I was supposed to be sorting him out. He'd already killed two of the newborns, and Maria didn't want half her army disappearing. She was screeching at me to stop him, to get him under control. Of course, I obeyed her every command. This newborn was only a few days old; very strong, and very fast. I killed him, eventually, but after a long fight."

"This one?" Alice asked, tracing another scar.

"1898. It was a war between us and another newborn army." Jasper said. "Maria wanted control of a city called Fort Worth in Texas. It had a population of about 23,000 and it would be an easy hunting ground for us. 23,000 was more of a big deal back then - it was almost as populated as the major Texan cities; Houston and Dallas. That meant that it wasn't just Maria who had her eye on it. A couple of other vampires were planning to claim the city, but it was just one that challenged us. We won, but many died in the battle, or were injured." Alice moved to a different scar, and Jasper continued before she could ask the question, "1926. A bunch of the newborns were fighting, killing each other. It didn't matter much - Maria was planning on replacing them soon. She didn't care that they were dying, it happened all the time. It didn't take much to replace them. Still, I got in the way of the fight, and one of them bit me."

"This one?" Alice asked again, pointing to a scar.

"1880. Lucy and Nettie were planning to kill Maria and I to gain control of the Mexican coven. I could feel their malicious feelings, and I told Maria." Jasper explained, "She wanted them executed for betrayal. Lucy was killed first, right in front of Nettie's eyes. She was outraged, and tried to fight against us. She managed to get a bite in before we killed her. You know, I never liked her."

Jasper felt Alice's smooth fingers tracing another scar, and he began to explain, "1933. Peter had recently left with Charlotte, and without him there to help the newborns were more out of control than I was used to. They were hungry, but we had strict orders from Maria not to hunt yet, which the newborns didn't like. Some revolted against her - they wanted to overthrow her so that they could be free to do what they wanted. I got bitten defending her."

Alice looked up into Jasper's eyes now. "Maria is the reason for all these scars." Jasper frowned, but Alice continued, "I wish you hadn't suffered through all that. I wish Maria hadn't been the one to change you. I wish I'd been there to come and save you."

"You weren't even alive." Jasper said, "Your _parents_ weren't even alive."

"I know, but..." Alice trailed off, "I was born in 1901, and I was changed into a vampire in 1920. You didn't leave Maria until 1938."

"What could you have done? We hadn't even met." Jasper said. Alice shook her head.

"You might not have met me, but I had met you." She told him, "My first memory, my first sight as a vampire was of you. I knew right from the start that I would love you and that we would end up together. And still, it was more than twenty years until I really met you."

"And you _did_ save me." Jasper assured her

"But I wish I'd come sooner." Alice told him, "I mean, what if I'd come and found you as soon as I'd seen our future? I could save spared you eighteen years with Maria."

"Stop it." Jasper said

"Stop what?" Alice asked

"Acting like all of this is your fault! Acting like you could have stopped it somehow!" Jasper said, "It had all started before you were born, and it ended before we met. There's nothing you could have done. And sure, it was bad back then, but it doesn't matter now. It wouldn't have mattered if I'd found you ten years earlier, or fifty years earlier; you saved me and you've been saving me ever since."

"I hate her." Alice growled

"Who?" Jasper asked

"Maria." Alice said. Jasper laughed.

"You never met her." He said

"I didn't have to." Alice said, "She took advantage of you, and she hurt you, and-" Alice broke off and stared into Jasper's eyes protectively, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

Jasper laughed and smiled down at his little pixie, "I don't think you need to worry about that, darlin'"

"I'm serious Jasper!" Alice said, a low growl growing in the back of her throat, "I'll kill anyone who tries."

"I don't doubt that you're serious." Jasper said, kissing the top of her head lightly, "But I don't need protecting."

"Everyone needs protecting sometimes." Alice said, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom, "Just some more than others."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Jasper said, taking Alice's hand in his, "Or you. I won't let it. I promise."

"I know." Alice said, "I can see the future, if anyone even _thinks_ about trying to hurt us, I'll hunt them down and-"

"Alice." Jasper cut her off with a laugh. "I don't think we need to prepare for battle just yet."

"No, we don't." Alice said, a smile pulling at her lips. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "You saved me too, you know."

"You were fine without me." Jasper said with a laugh, "Bushy tailed and golden eyed when I finally met you. You'd made your own way in life, found control and even stopped feeding on humans, all with no one there to help you. You didn't need saving; you saved yourself."

Alice shook her head, laughing lightly, "That's not what I meant. You didn't save me when you met me that day in the diner. You saved me long before that. You say I had no one there to help me? I had you; the whole time. As soon as I woke up as a vampire, I saw you. I _knew_ you. And I knew that I had to do this - to control myself - for _you_. If it hadn't been for you...I don't know what I would have become. One of _them_. I woke up with no memories of who I was or what I was - I had to depend on what I saw in the future, not what I remembered from the past. And what I saw in the future was you. And then later, of course, Carlisle and the others. But they wouldn't have been enough to save me. I couldn't feel anything except thirst and desire for human blood, but when I saw you I could feel love. It gave me hope; knowing that it would end, that I would start feeling again. Knowing that somewhere out there, you were waiting for me, without even knowing it. Knowing that one day we would live together happily, and that all the pain I was feeling would be long forgotten."

"You know, you may not be scarred like me, physically," Jasper said, "But I think mentally, you're just as scarred as I am."

"You might be right." Alice said, "Maybe it's why we're so perfect together; we can understand each other in ways that the others can't. They all had Carlisle to guide them through their newborn years, so they can't imagine what it's like to do it alone. They just think your past is dangerous and dark, they don't see the pain and suffering you went through."

Jasper's eyes lingered on Alice's for a second, "Didn't you ever think that?"

"Hmm?" Alice asked, distracted as she found more scars along Jasper's stomach.

"Didn't you ever think my past was dangerous and dark?" Jasper asked. "When you saw me - saw the scars..."

"When I met you, I didn't know anything about your past," Alice reasoned, "But I knew hundreds of years into your future. I could see all the good that you would become, and how could someone that good have a bad past? You must have had good in you all along. For decades I had known you, loved you, and trusted you. A few scars weren't going to change that." Alice looked up at Jasper's eyes, and she saw the doubt there. "I think they're beautiful. Each one is like a medal of bravery."

"You're amazing, Alice." He said softly, "You see the world like no one else; with love and hope."

"That's because no one else has as much to love, or as much to hope for." Alice said, kissing the corner of his mouth, "I have you."

"Always." Jasper said, pulling her into him to kiss her properly, quite intent on never letting her go.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Alice's and Jasper's pasts? I think I got all the technical details right, but most of it's just made up :) Pleeease review! :) :) :)**

** Next update soon...**


	15. Training

**A/N: Okay, I was asked to do the training scene from Eclipse by Jalice2254, and so this chapter is dedicated to her for all the help she's been to me and for her constant support and reviews. Enjoy... :)**

_Chapter 15: Learning to fight the newborns..._

* * *

**15. Training**

Alice watched as Carlisle and Sam had a conversation through Edward's translation. There were so _many_ of them! Alice had known they had grown - Bella had told them about a recent addition, Quil, was it? - but she never imagine they would grow this fast. Ten gleaming eyes looked back at her from the dark of the forest as Sam spoke through Edward. Ten. That was a whole lot of werewolf. They outnumbered the Cullens, and Alice felt a strange need to protect her family from the wolves, even though they were posing no threat. Yet. But Alice couldn't help wondering just how long this truce between the Cullens and the werewolves would last. After the fight with the newborns, what would happen then? Being unable to see the future where the wolves were concerned put Alice on edge. They could be planning _anything_, and she wouldn't know what to expect. Her family always looked to her to keep them alert and protected from future threats, but what if she couldn't see the future threat? What if, whilst taking out the newborns, the wolves decided they might as well take out the Cullens too? With odds of ten werewolves to seven vampires, would the wolves be able to win a fight against the Cullens? Alice had never seen them fight, but she knew that they had killed vampires before. They'd taken down Laurent, for one. Would they be skilled enough to kill a few Cullens? Even one Cullen dying was too much for Alice to bare. She couldn't stand the thought of living without her adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme - who were like real parents to her, especially as she couldn't remember her own human parents. She wouldn't be able to carry on without her siblings; if something happened to Rosalie, Emmett, or Edward, she didn't know what she would do. And _Jasper_. What if something happened to Jasper? Surely, if he died, Alice would too?

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." Edward said, his voice coming out flat and polite. Sam obviously didn't want to be there. There was a few moments of silence, and then Jasper stepped forward into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. His skin was bright against the darkness, and Alice watched him intently. Nothing was going to happen to Jasper, Alice told herself. He was the best fighter of all of them. And he wasn't going to let anything happen to his family, either. They were all safe with Jasper. And now he was going to teach them how to fight newborns and keep _themselves_ safe.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper said, ignoring the wolves and speaking just to the Cullens and Bella. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

His voice was so authoritive that Alice got lost in it. That tended to happen whenever Jasper tried to teach her something; she would be concentrating too much on listening to his voice, and not the words he was actually saying. She started paying more attention when Jasper called Emmett forward. She watched as Jasper backed up, and instructed Emmett on what he wanted him to do. Emmett was already looking smug, like he'd won this fight before it had even begun. Alice already knew that the real outcome of the fight was with Jasper winning.

"Okay, Emmett - try to catch me." Jasper said, and the pair began moving at vampire speed, Emmett charging and jasper dodging. They were both impossibly quick, but Jasper had the upper hand. Any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had Jasper for sure, his fingers clenched around nothing but air. Suddenly, Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett swore, insisting that they fight again. Alice knew what was going to happen next, she'd already seen it. She slipped out of her coat and bent down to take off her strappy high heels, passing them to Rosalie to hold. She didn't want them getting ruined.

Jasper waved Alice forward, and she danced happily into the ring, her eyes twinkling. She already knew everything he wanted her to do. Jasper was talking to Bella now, "I know you worry about her. I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Alice laughed quietly at the idea that Bella was worried for her safety as she faced Jasper. He sank into a crouch facing her, and she stood frozen still. She looked tiny and weak after Emmett, but Jasper knew better. She was smiling softly to herself, confident because she knew what was going to happen. As Jasper came towards her, she closed her eyes, the smile not leaving her face. He sprang, and without opening her eyes, Alice knew exactly where he would be. At the exact second Jasper's body flew through the spot where she had been standing, she would take a small step forward, and he would land behind her, crouched and watching her, a smile playing on his lips as his wife dodged his attacks.

He started closing in, getting faster with his attacks, and Alice's dodges matched, all the time keeping her eyes closed. She felt like she was dancing as she dodged, spiralling and twisting out of the way. Jasper watched the beautiful dance and joined in, lunging and reaching through her graceful patterns. It was like every movement was choreographed. Of course, Alice had known this dance off by heart since she had foreseen it earlier that day. Jasper never touched her, though he was genuinely trying to catch her. Alice could never be scared of him; she knew he would never in a million years hurt her. But at the same time, she knew that Jasper wasn't holding back on her, letting her win the fight - he really was trying, and she was beating him. She was a perfect match for him, and the fight carried on - him attacking, her dodging - until finally Alice had enough. With no warning, she jumped onto Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," She whispered, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chucked, shaking his head, "You truly are one frightening little monster."

Alice laughed and kissed his cheek lightly before slipping down from his back and skipping over to where Bella was standing. She was watching Edward as if he were walking towards his death. Alice nudged her, "Cool, huh?"

"Very." She agreed, but she was too distracted by Edward. Alice turned her attention to Edward too, watching the fight that was unfolding. Jasper was more skilled than Edward by far, but Edward could read Jasper's every thought - he knew every move he was planning to make, and that made the fight even. Instinctive snarls came from both their lips as they came at each other again and again, neither one gaining the advantage. After they'd been fighting for a while, Carlisle cleared his throat, and the boys stopped fighting. They both took a step back and grinned at each other, reminding Alice of just how childlike they could be when they wanted.

"Back to work. We'll call it a draw." Jasper said. Everyone else stepped up, one by one, to fight Jasper. Emmett insisted on his rematch, but it came to the same outcome as before. He couldn't beat Jasper. Pride shone through Alice as she watched Jasper win his battles. _Her_ Jasper. He was giving encouraging instructions to the Cullens, making them better. Alice's eyes flicked to Bella, who was falling asleep. Edward was telling her that it was nearly finished.

Jasper turned to the wolves for the first time and spoke to them. His expression grew uncomfortable, as he surveyed the group. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be here." Edward answered for Sam, then he sighed and explained that the pack wanted to get familiar with each of the Cullen's scents. Carlisle stood at the front, with Emmett and Jasper either side. Alice and Edward stood after Jasper, and Rosalie and Esme on Emmett's side, as one by one the wolves came forward to sniff the vampires.

Alice watched cautiously as the one next to Sam, the big red-brown one, pulled a wolfy grin at Bella, and began striding towards her. He trotted past Edward and Alice, until he was standing not two feet away from Bella. His gave flickered briefly towards Edward, but he was too busy watching Bella to notice.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. Of course it was Jacob, Alice thought. Who else? Bella was reaching out and stroking his fur, as if he were a real dog. Alice withheld her laughter at that, watching Bella. She only saw what was about to happen a split second before the real event occurred, and she pulled a disgusted face as Jacob licked Bella's face from chin to hairline. Bella jumped back and smacked him, "Ew! Gross, Jake!"

It sounded like Jacob was laughing and, as she wiped her face on her sleeve, Bella joined in. The Cullen's watched the exchanged with perplexed and somewhat disgusted expressions. The other wolves began backing away, but Jacob stayed put. Two of the wolves lingered in the trees, waiting for him to catch up. Edward didn't hesitate any longer in making his way over to Bella and taking her hand. Alice could tell that he just wanted to get her as far from Jacob as possible.

But Jacob didn't seem to be going anywhere. He left for a few moments to change into his human form, and came back wearing only a pair of black sweat pants. The rest of the Cullen's were talking on the other side of the clearing, but Alice was watching Jacob and Edward's exchange. Edward turned towards the Cullen's and called Jasper's name. He began walking towards Edward, and Alice followed at his side, frowning because she hadn't seen this in the future. Because it involved _him_ and she couldn't see his kind.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob was explaining when Alice and Jasper reached them. They'd already heard the plan from across the clearing of course. Alice didn't like to admit that it was a good one.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella." Edward said. To a human, his voice might have appeared calm and collected, but Alice and Jasper's advanced abilities allowed them to know how disgusted he was by this thought.

Bella frowned. It seemed she too was not overjoyed with the notion, but before she could protest, Jacob had yanked her up into his arms. "Don't be such a baby." He told her.

All eyes were on Edward, watching to see what he would do. His voice came out in the same calm manner as he spoke to Jasper, "Bella's scent is so much more potent to me - I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried."

Jasper nodded as Jacob turned away from the little group and carried Bella into the woods. They waited for a while, and Jasper could not pick up on Bella's scent. He wrinkled his nose every time he went near the trail that Jacob had taken. Edward stalked off into the clearing, clearly anxious for them to get back, leaving Jacob and Alice alone to talk.

"You know, I wonder if she could leave a false trail, to confuse them." Jasper mused, "She could lead them right to where we want them, and at the same time she'd be exciting them beyond control with the scent."

Alice concentrated for a moment, her eyes glazing over, and then she smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek lightly. "It's a brilliant plan. It will work."

"What did you see?" Jasper asked

"They'll follow the trail. When they catch _our_ scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest and then..." Alice trailed off, "Then my vision disappeared."

She muttered under her breath about 'damn dogs'. She didn't like being blind. Jasper spotted Jacob coming over to where Edward was waiting, still carrying Bella. Alice followed him across the clearing until they were standing next to Edward. Jacob put Bella down, and she went straight to Edward's side and took his hand. Bella looked at Jasper, "Well?"

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine_ someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent." He told her, grimacing, "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success." Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose at the memory of the smell.

"And it gave me an idea." Jasper said

"Which will work." Alice added with confidence. Edward looked across at Jasper, reading his mind.

"Clever." He agreed

"How do you _stand_ that?" Jacob muttered to Bella. Edward ignored him and explained Jasper's plan to Bella.

"Yes!" Jacob said in agreement when Edward was finished. Edward smiled at him - a type of comradeship was forming between them. They both had the same motives, and they both wanted the same outcome; save Bella.

"Not a chance." Edward said suddenly, disgust in his voice. His eyes were on Jasper, and Alice instinctively tensed, ready to step in front of Jasper if Edward's anger grew.

"I know, I know." Jasper said quickly, "I didn't even consider it, not really." Alice stepped on his foot, silently asking for an explanation. "If Bella was actually there in the clearing, it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy..." Edward was glaring at Jasper, and Alice was looking at him as if he had gone mad, "Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought."

"No." Edward said firmly

"You're right." Jasper agreed, holding Edward's gaze for a moment to show Edward that he meant it. He took Alice's hand and started leading her away, back into the clearing. "Best two out of three?"

"You're on." Alice told him. They left Edward, Jacob, and Bella to talk as they walked away. The rest of the Cullen family headed home, and after a few minutes, Jacob left into the forest, and Edward took Bella back to Charlie's.

Alice and Jasper stayed in the clearing, both attacking the other, testing their skills. Alice was the one Jasper wanted to spend the most time training. She was the one he wanted to be most prepared, most protected. Of course, he wanted to keep all of his family safe, but the fierce protective bond he had to Alice told him to concentrate on her. Alice was trying hard to prove herself to Jasper. She needed him to know that she could do this for herself. She knew what he was like; if he had the slightest idea that Alice couldn't protect herself, he would spend the whole battle watching out for her, having her back. He couldn't afford to be distracted like that. If he was distracted, he might make mistakes. And if he made the wrong mistakes in a battle like this, he would end up a pile of ashes. Alice shuddered at the thought and Jasper caught her whilst she was distracted, pinning her down on the ground.

"Gotcha." He said, repeating Alice's own word from earlier. She giggled underneath him, leaning up to kiss him. As soon as he was distracted by the kiss, she slipped out from underneath him, and straddled him on the floor, holding his arms up by his head. "I hope those aren't your fighting techniques." He murmured.

"No, this is just for you." Alice said with a tinkling laugh as she lent down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what did you think? I think I got all of the details right, but sorry if there are any mistakes in there :/ Review, let me know if you liked it :) Again, thanks to Jalice2254 :D You should all go check out her Alice/Jasper fanfic 'The Cowboy & His Angel'. :) :)**

**By the way, I couldn't come up with a good name for this one-shot, so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know and I'll change it! Much appreciated! :) :) :)**

**Next update soon :)**


	16. Shamrock Kisses

**A/N: Hey MASSIVE thanks to everyone who's reviewed! :D :D I got asked to do a Saint Patrick's day one-shot by ****_contortionballerina3_**** so that's what I'm doing...It's not celebrated that much in England, so sorry if I got any details wrong but I did a little research into it and yeah...enjoy :)**

_Chapter 16: The Cullens celebrate Saint Patrick's day :)_

* * *

**16. Shamrock Kisses**

Jasper laughed as Alice examined herself in front of the mirror. He loved his wife, but this year she'd gone a little over the top with her outfit. She was wearing a bright green dress, fastened around the middle with a thin black belt, matching green shoes, black fishnet tights, and a cropped black blazer. She had green bangles on her wrist, and a four leaf clover charm on her necklace. Shamrock was laced into her ebony black hair, and green body glitter was sprinkled all over her skin. Her fingernails were painted green with an intricate shamrock design that had taken her ages to perfect, and she wore green eye shadow. The thing that stood out the most was her bright red lipstick.

She turned around and bounded over to where Jasper was sat on the bed, watching her. She beamed at him, "I'm so excited Jazz!"

"You're always excited." Jasper told her with a crooked smile.

"But today I'm extra extra excited!" Alice argued, pulling Jasper up so he was standing. She frowned. "You're not wearing any green." A wicked grin crossed her face and she reached round and pinched Jasper's butt. "Sorry, rules are rules."

Jasper smirked at her, "Because you always follow the rules, don't you?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. She disappeared and in a flash she was back with a green tie. She hung it round Jasper's neck and began tying it for him, "Last year you wore a green shirt."

"Last year you tackled me to the ground and forced my arms through the sleeves." Jasper commented as Alice straightened the tie. A smile tugged at her lips at the memory, but she kept a straight face.

"No one gets to pinch your butt except me." She told him, smoothing out the tie and finally looking up at Jasper, who was grinning down at her.

"Is that so?" He asked

"Uh-huh." Alice said

"I guess I can live with that." He said, bending down and kissing the edge of her mouth - he knew by now to avoid the lipstick.

"Come on, I want to show you how I decorated!" Alice said, tugging at his hand. He let his wife lead him downstairs and past the living room - which was covered in green streamers, glitter, and banners - and out into the yard. Green and white fairylights were strung from every tree, lighting up the garden, and green tinsel and streamers were hung everywhere. Alice had hung lanterns around the main area, where there were green-themed food and drinks for Bella and her guests, and bright green helium-filled balloons were tied in bunches. She'd gone over the top as always.

Alice kept pulling Jasper past the main area and down through the forest. More fairylights and lanterns created a path through the trees and led them down to the river. Both sides of the river were lit up with more lights, but the gaudy balloons and streamers had been left behind in the main party area. The whole atmosphere was like something out of a fairytale. And then Jasper looked down, and he couldn't help laughing. The river below them ran bright green.

"What do you think?" Alice asked. Jasper pulled her close to him and she stood on tip toes to be closer to him.

"I think it's perfect." He said, kissing her lightly on the nose. He leaned down to kiss her again, when she pulled away.

"People are going to start arriving in 1 minute and 24 seconds." She told him

"1 minute and 24 seconds, hu?" Jasper asked, pulling her close again.

~o.O.o~

"Bella I don't think you should drink any more, love." Edward said, pulling yet another bright green shot out of Bella's grasp.

"Relax, Edward." Alice told him, replacing the drink before Bella could start whimpering, "It's Saint Patrick's day! Besides, she's going to be fine!"

"Alice, I love you babe!" Bella drawled. Alice shot her a look.

"I don't think she's ever said 'babe' in her life." She said, a smile playing at her lips, "Drunk Bella is _fun_!"

Edward was just glaring at Alice.

"Alice!" A human was calling her name. She turned to see a boy walking towards her. One of Bella's friends, Alice vaguely remembered. He was quite obviously drunk, as was the girl that he had his arm around. "Great party, Alice! We're gunna...uh...leave now."

"Glad you enjoyed the party." Alice said with a smile as the boy and girl stumbled away.

"You've unleashed evil on the small town of Forks." Emmett said, appearing beside Alice, "There are drunk kids stumbling off in all directions, off to do god knows what!"

"You don't want to know what they're thinking." Edward said, watching the humans with distaste

"Oh, let them have fun!" Alice said, scowling at her brothers, "It's Saint Patrick's day!"

"That seems to be your motto of the night." Edward commented, "Any excuse for a party."

Alice's scowl deepened, "Bella's having fun! Have you _ever_ seen Bella enjoy a party?"

"I've never seen Bella drunk off her head either." Emmett added, helpfully.

"Oh, whatever!" Alice said, catching Bella's glass the split second it fell from her grasp, "Everything's going to be fine, okay? I've already seen it!"

Edward and Emmett looked doubtful, so Alice stalked off into the party in search of Jasper. _He_ appreciated the party. Or, if he didn't, he at least pretended to. A quick scan of the main area told Alice that Jasper wasn't there. She headed down the lit path towards the river, where she knew Jasper would be. She passed a few teenage couples doing questionable things in the darkness of the trees, but apart from that the forest was empty. She came out by the river and saw Jasper standing right by the edge, looking down into the green water.

Knowing there were no humans that would be able to see them, Alice ran at vampire speed towards Jasper and jumped onto his back, crashing into him with a force that would have knocked him over if he weren't as strong as a statue. He turned his head and smiled at Alice as she kissed his cheek lightly. He looked down at the water, a wicked grin on his face.

Alice foresaw what he was planning a second too late as he wrapped his arms around her legs, trapping her to him, and jumped downwards towards the water. Alice shrieked, "Jasper, no!" They landed in the water, green splashing around them as Alice shrieked and tried to pull away from Jasper. "I swear Jasper Hale, if you've ruined my dress-"

"What harm is a little green water going to do to a green dress?" Jasper cut her off, pulling her round to face him. She scowled at him, examining her dress, "I'll buy you a new one."

That made Alice happier. She smiled at Jasper, and splashed green water at him. "I can't believe you did that."

"Gotta have a bit of fun on Saint Patrick's day." Jasper told her with a smirk

"I suppose we do." Alice said, standing up on tip toes. She still could not reach Jasper's lips and he laughed and bent down to close the distance between them.

"You're so short...and green." Jasper commented, "Like a leprechaun."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes at Jasper accusingly. Jasper chuckled.

"My little leprechaun." He mused. He pulled some of the shamrock from Alice's hair as she batted at his hands. He fiddled with the shamrock, switching it between his fingers as he watched Alice's reaction. "Maybe you'll bring me luck."

"Maybe I will." Alice said slowly, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Jasper so that she could reach up and kiss him properly.

~o.O.o~

A groan came from the floor and Bella's pale hand clutched at the coffee table, pulling herself up. Alice was splayed out on Jasper's chest on the sofa, and she opened her eyes to watch Bella. Rosalie and Emmett were collapsed on the armchair, and Edward was led on the floor next to Bella. At some point last night, they had moved the party inside to the living room, and they'd all crashed on the furniture once Bella had fallen asleep.

"I am _never _drinking again." Bella whimpered, clutching her head, "What _happened_ last night?"

Alice and Jasper shared a look, and Alice couldn't help giggling at the red lipstick that was smudged over his face.

"I told you she'd regret this." Edward shot Alice a look

"I knew perfectly well what would happen!" Alice told him, "I thought you wanted her to have human experiences?"

Edward grimaced and looked down to where Bella was running her hands through her hair. Bella managed a smile, "I'm fine."

"See, she's fine." Alice said, and she turned back to Jasper, "Last night was fun, right?"

"Definitely." Jasper said. Alice grinned and wiped some red from the corner of Jasper's mouth.

"Definitely." She repeated

* * *

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day everyone :) :) Let me know what you thought :)**


	17. Home

**A/N: Alright so this is a drabble, which is supposed to be exactly 100 words long...it seems a bit pointless to me, but I thought I'd give it a try...enjoy :)**

_Chaper Seventeen: Alice has a question for Jasper..._

* * *

**17. Home**

"What makes you feel safe? Like you're at home? Even when your home feels a thousand-million memories away?"

Jasper looked across at his wife and pondered the question. She was beautiful, lying on the grass looking up at the sky, the sun making her skin glow and sparkle. He moved towards her and leant over her, kissing her lips softly. The corners of her mouth turned up and her beauty increased, if that was possible, which Jasper highly doubted.

He tore his eyes away from hers so he could lean down and whisper his answer in her ear.

"Your smile."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know :)**


	18. Jasper's Alphabet

**A/N: So, as the title would suggest, this is just like Alice's Alphabet but from Jasper's point of view, so it's him writing about how he sees their relationship...It kinda carries on from Alice's Alphabet.**

_Chapter eighteen: Jasper writes his alphabet..._

* * *

**18. Jasper's Alphabet**

The day after Alice had written her alphabet, Jasper decided to write his own. He wrote his thoughts on creamy white paper, and left it on Alice's pillow along with a vibrant red rose. Of course, she would foresee him putting it there, but he wanted her to find it for herself.

Alice smiled as she walked into her bedroom and spotted the rose and the paper lying on the bed. She skipped over to it and picked it up, her smile growing as she began to read the elegant script that covered the page.

_**A, is for Alice. She is everything to me, the only thing that matters. Her name is like music to my ears, like a magical word that can make all pain go away. Alice is mine. I still can't quite believe that I get to say those words. I must be the luckiest man alive to be allowed to say those words. To speak her name is the biggest privilege. To know her is an even bigger one. To have her as my own, to love her, to be allowed to hold her and kiss her...it's unimaginable. I never would have believed it - truthfully, I still don't believe it, even though I am living it. Alice. The most beautiful name on the planet, for the most beautiful girl.**_

_**B, is for belonging. When I'm with Alice, I feel like I belong. I feel like nothing could go wrong when I'm with her, because I'm in the right place with her. Alice has told me enough times to let fate take it's course, and that's easy to do with her. I know that if I am with her, then the future will always be good. We belong together, now and in the future too.**_

_**C, is for crazy. Alice can be pretty insane when she gets going - especially when it has something to do with shopping, decorating, or parties. But, no matter how hectic it gets sometimes, it's one of the reasons I love her.**_

_**D, is for diner. The day I walked into that diner and saw Alice was the first day of my new life. The first day of my**_** real_ life. Before that day, I didn't truly know what life was. I hadn't experienced love or friendship or belonging. I'd lived for over a century, but I'd never really _lived****_. Seeing_**_** her was like finally seeing the light after almost a century of living in the dark. I felt hope.**_

_**E, is for empath. I don't need my gift to know how Alice is feeling. I've been with her for so long, that I know her well enough to not need vampire abilities. I can see everything she feels in her eyes and in her expression.**_

_**F, is for forgiving. Whenever I do terrible things, whenever I slip up and loose control, Alice always forgives me. She's never angry, she's always there to help me through.**_

_**G, is for goodbye. Every time I say goodbye to Alice, it pulls on my heart a little. I know she'll always come back to me, but being without her is like being without a part of myself.**_

**_H, is for heaven. With my lack of soul and my sinful past, I'll probably never go to heaven, but it doesn't matter because my heaven is right here and now - she is my heaven. She is my angel._**

**_I, is for immunity. As a vampire myself, I'm immune to the vampire-dazzling effect. When I'm with Alice, however, I doubt that fact. Her beauty is so great that it seems it must be a trick. A dazzling way to pull me in, like the effect it had on so many humans. But it isn't. I've seen a photo of Alice before she was changed. They say your appearance changes when you become a vampire - that you adopt a perfect beauty. I don't think Alice changed at all - I think she already had perfect beauty. I don't think any vampire could top her pure gorgeousness, not now or when she was human. So, although I know her dazzling doesn't work on me, sometimes that's easy to forget._**

**_J, is for journey. I'd follow Alice to the end of the earth if she led me. When she found me all those years ago, in a diner in Philadelphia she told me that we had a journey to go on. She spoke of family and love and friendship and control - things I didn't dare dream about. She told me the journey would lead us to happiness, to home. All I cared about was that it led me to her._**

**_K, is for knowing. Alice knows the future - she knows everything. She foresaw our meeting, our engagement, our wedding, our wedding night...she experiences things before anyone else. It's why she walks around with a knowing smile on her face, giggling every so often when she looks at me and thinks about what she's seen. Sometimes she tells me after the event has taken place that she foresaw it. She'll smile smugly and say "I knew this would happen.". She's always known every detail of her future - of _our_ future. Some people might be jealous, but not me. I don't need to know every detail of our future. I know that it's _ours_ and that is enough for me._**

**_L, is for little but lethal. Alice is _tiny_ and it makes her all the more cute, but her height is her biggest weapon. People underestimate her and her pixie like body, but I know the truth. Do not get in a fight with Alice. She may be little, but she is lethal. Knowing the future helps too, I suppose. She's just about the only one of my family that can beat me in a fight..._**

**_M, is for move. The way Alice moves with such grace never fails to astound me. She walks almost as though dancing on air, like the most beautiful ballet dancer flying slowly across a room. And other times, she moves with the speed and agility of a cheetah, and I'm lucky if I can keep up with her._**

**_N, is for nothing. What I would be without Alice. Without her I wouldn't be the same person that I am today. Life would be pointless...wrong...it would be nothing._**

**_O, is for ostentatious. A big posh word that describes Alice perfectly. Showy. That's what she is. Bright and loud and colourful and flashy in everything she does. Some of the things she does might seem tacky if other people did them...but Alice manages to make them elegant, classy, exiting...all at the same time. She's a designer, an organiser, a creator. Her mind goes places that no one else's does, and sometimes - just sometimes - I'm lucky enough to go along with her. It's another one of the many many reason's why I love her._**

**_P, is for protect. I will always protect Alice, even when she doesn't need protecting. She's physically strong, and she can look after herself, but I'd still throw myself in between her and a threat. I'd protect her life with my own, and I'd protect her happiness with everything that I have. It's my duty, my reason for living. To make Alice happy. To protect her and to love her._**

**_Q, is for queen. Alice is my queen. It's my purpose in life to serve her, as the royalty that she is. I know that I'm not worthy of her, my queen. I was never anything special, I wasn't high class or titled. The highest honour I have is my rank in the army, but that's still not good enough for a queen. I know that I'm selfish to keep her to myself. A queen like her could have anyone she wanted, any number of people that are more deserving of her than I am. But she chose me, and it's just bad luck that I happen to be incredibly selfish when it comes to her. When I'm with her, I say 'screw you' to the rules and the politics of society. Royalty or not, she's mine. Sharing is not an option._**

**_R, is for R-rated. Okay, I kind of stole that one from Alice and her 'X-rated' but I certainly did enjoy the consequences of that particular one..._**

**_S, is for simple. Nothing's complicated with me and Alice. We just...are. Me and her, we're together. Always will be. It really is as simple as that. No complications. No confusion. Pure, simple, bliss._**

**_T, is for time. It's something that Alice and I have an endless supply off, and yet it always seems to be slipping away from us. Time flies when I'm with Alice. Seconds blur into minutes and minutes into hours, hours into days and days into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Before I know it we're living in a different decade, a different town, a different life. And all the while it's like mere moments have passed as I gaze into her sparkling amber eyes._**

**_U, is for understanding. Alice and I don't have mind-reading abilities like Edward does, but somehow we always know what the other is thinking. We always understand exactly what the other is trying to say, no matter how vague the clues are. It's like sometimes we're not two people, with two separate minds, and two sets of separate thoughts. It's like we are one, with the same mind, and the same thoughts._**

**_V, is for vegetarian. Without Alice, I wouldn't be this person. I'd still be the monster that I used to be; feeding on innocent humans, ruining lives, murdering people that could easily have been my friends in another life. Everyday I'm grateful for what Alice has done to me, how she's changed me and made me a better person._**

**_W, is for world. Alice is my whole world - nothing matters more to me than she does. She's the only thing that I see. The second I'm in her presence, it's hard to concentrate on anything but her. Her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes, her gorgeous hair...every aspect of her absorbs my concentration completely._**

**_Y, is for yearning. The longing that I had for Alice...for every part of Alice...is incredible. I need her next to me every second of every day. I want her with me every year of every life. And I think I might just be lucky enough to have her forever._**

**_X, is for Xcuse. As in, I need an excuse because I couldn't think of a better word for X? Sorry Alice, nothing will top _your_ X word...any excuse for that ;)_**

**_Z, is for zoo. The first time I took Alice to the zoo was a bit of a shock...she raced around the exhibits, pulling me around with her. She made faces at the animals, squealed as she found more and more creatures she'd never seen before. One particular animal caught her eye; The lions. It was the middle of the 20th century, and Alice had never seen a lion in person before. Now, she was looking at five of them; two males with fiery manes and three females with sleek coats. Alice gazed into the exhibit, locking eyes with the largest male. He bared his pointy teeth at her and she bared hers right back. A low growl came from her throat as she snapped her jaws at the lion. That day I fell in love with Alice all over again, because she was just so darn cute!_**

Alice smiled as she read and re-read the words, her smile growing each time she read it. Jasper had written more than Alice had, and his alphabet was just plain better than hers. It summed up their relationship so much better, she thought.

"Jasper this is so sweet." She said. She hadn't heard or sensed him come into the room, but she knew from her vision of this event that he was leaning in the doorway, watching her read the letter.

"You make it sweet." He told her, "It's all about you."

"Us." Alice corrected, "It's always about us."

Jasper could only nod in agreement. It was always them.

* * *

**Okaaaay, this chapter is dedicated to Jalice5524! Not only because she asked for this chapter, but because she helped loads with it and because she is just plain awesome ;) :) :) Sorry I took so long putting it up... :(**

**What did you think? I know 'X' is really sucky but I honestly couldn't think of anything better. I even turned to Google and it gave me no better answers... :( :( Also I didn't want to use any words that I'd already used in Alice's alphabet...Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review? :)**


	19. Text Messages

**A/N: Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D This chapter is fairly short, kinda fluff. ****_Suggestive_**** themes in this chapter ;) Nothing bad, it's only T-rated...enjoy :)**

_Chapter Nineteen: A little texting conversation because they may be centuries old, but the Cullen's still have cell phones._

* * *

**19. Text Messages**

**Hey :) **Jasper sent the short text to his wife as he discreetly hid his cell under the desk. He was stuck in the most boring lecture of his life in college, whilst Alice had the day off of school and was probably out shopping somewhere right now. If she was in the middle of 'serious shopping' (which was what Alice called it when she actually had a particular item in mind, and wasn't just shopping for the sake of shopping) then she would be too caught up looking for perfection to reply, but if she was just out having fun there was a chance that Jasper might get a reply and a release from what seemed to be an endless lecture.

**Hey cowboy, what's up? **Alice's reply was almost instant.

**Not much. Whatcha wearing?** Jasper text back.

**Red. Lecture that boring? **Alice asked.

**You'd have to be here to believe how boring.** Jasper told her

**Poor baby. ;) **Alice texted.

**I know. What are you up to? **He asked

**Shopping. **Alice's text made Jasper smile. Of course he'd known she'd be shopping.

**Wish I could see you right now.** He texted. He had to repress his laughter when Alice's next message was a picture. She'd quickly snapped a photo of herself sticking her tongue out and pulling a stupid face at her phone's camera. Jasper smiled down at the photo of his wife. Even as she looked silly, she looked beautiful and elegant. A thought struck him as he studied the picture. **Thought you said you were wearing red?**

**I am ;) **Alice replied. Jasper smirked at the phone.

**Exactly which part of your clothes are red? **He asked

**Maybe I'll show you later...** Alice's reply sent a shiver of pleasure rippling up Jasper's spine. Jasper now recalled the item of red clothing Alice was talking about, and he certainly wanted to see her wearing it later.

**I love you, Alice.** He sent the message just as his professor came to stand by his desk. It was only a small class and it seemed that Jasper had been spotted amongst the other students.

"Mr Hale, we have a no cell phone policy in this class." He said, holding his hand out. Damn. Jasper reluctantly handed over his phone and the professor walked away. As he reached the front of the class, the phone _dinged_ lightly. Jasper froze. Please don't let it be Alice saying something...Alice like.

The professor looked down at the phone and his eyes widened in slight shock. He blinked at looked at the message again. **Tonight, I'm gunna show you just how much ****_I_**** love ****_you_****, dear husband.**

The professor looked at the nineteen year old boy sat in front of him. _Husband_? That must be a nickname from his girlfriend, the professor thought. There was no way this 19 year old had settled down into marriage at such an early stage in his life. Jasper looked right back at his professor. He could only guess at what Alice's message had said, but he could sense the disbelief coming from the professor. He didn't worry though. After all, how bad could the message be? It was a reply to a simple; I love you.

Except, 'I love you' was never really simple. To Alice and Jasper it meant forever with each other. It meant marry me? It meant never leave my side. It meant I'll protect you. It meant be my best friend? It meant I'll love you until you ask me to stop, and even after that. It meant I can't imagine life without you. It meant I won't let anyone hurt you. It meant you're mine. It meant I'm on your side. It meant you can tell me anything. It meant I think about you every second of every day. It meant this is never going to end. It meant so much more than just I love you.

One thing Jasper knew from decades of living with and loving Alice; there was no such thing as a 'simple' I love you.

* * *

**So, short but sweet? Or so short it's pointless? Let me know :P**


	20. AU Special: The Edge Of Insanity

**A/N: Hi again :) Massive thankyou to everyone who reviewed :):):):) This one is an AU special...basically what it would have been like if Jasper had been the one to change Alice after she was in the asylum. Let me know what you think and if you like it I'll do some more AU specials :):) It's kinda long, but enjoy...**

_Chapter Twenty: Jasper comes to save Alice from Insanity..._

* * *

**20. AU Special: The Edge Of Insanity**

Alice stared at the off-white walls of her little cell. Tiny lines were carved into it, one for each day she'd been stuck in here. It was a miracle she'd found the little rock she'd used to do it - the staff were usually more careful than that. It had been hidden inside the straw-filled pillow on the straw-filled bed. Alice presumed it had been hidden there by the last person who occupied this cell. It made her wonder what had happened to that person, and why they no longer occupied the cell.

Alice left her position on the hard uncomfortable bed and made her way over to the window. She was short, and the window was high up so she had to move her little bedside table underneath and stand on it just to look out. It was a trick she'd quickly learnt. The window itself was tiny - too small for even a child to climb through - and had steel bars going across it vertically. Alice clutched at the bars and looked out at the gardens beyond. They were beautiful, she supposed, but it was an illusion. An illusion of peace and happiness, when all that could really be found here was suffering.

It wasn't Alice's turn to go out into the gardens. Her ward went out on Tuesdays, and now it was Friday. These days were spent alone in her dark and lonely cell, staring at either angrily the wall or longingly at the gardens. No, not _at_ the gardens; beyond the gardens. Outside the high walls - to freedom. Despite what everyone thought, Alice had not been crazy when she was admitted to the asylum, but she thought she just might be when she left. _If_ she left.

She wanted to scream, but she knew it would bring attendants running with the sedatives, so she remained quiet. It wasn't long before the attendant came to check on her anyway, brandishing a syringe full of deep blue liquid. Alice cowered away from the needle. She didn't like it when they brought that liquid. It was supposed to cure her, but how can you cure someone when there is nothing wrong with them?

"Hello Mary, how are you today?" The attendant asked in a sickly sweet voice. It stung Alice's ears to hear that name. The name her father had chosen for her when she was a baby. She hated him - what he'd done to her mother, what he'd planned to do to Alice too. She hated that when she had figured out his plan to kill her, he had declared her mad and had her locked up in the asylum. It wasn't hard for the town to believe - most of them already thought she was a witch. Instead of Mary - the name that was now tainted with hate - she went by the name of Alice. It was her middle name; the name her mother had chosen. However, no matter how many times she corrected them, the workers at the asylum insisted on calling her by her real name.

"I don't need medicine today." Alice protested weakly, "I feel fine."

"Don't be difficult for me Mary." The attendant said, in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a little child refusing to eat her vegetables.

"Please." Alice whispered. She was afraid of the needle, but more than that she was afraid of the medicine inside. It made her weak and sleepy and unable to fight. There could be anything in that syringe and Alice wouldn't know. They could be slowly killing her day by day with that liquid, and she wouldn't be able to stop them.

The attendant moved closer to Alice as she huddled in the corner of the little cell. A small whimper escaped her lips as he drew closer and closer. "Come on Mary, it's just a little needle."

His voice was quiet and coaxing. He sounded like he was trying to convince Alice to take the injection, but she knew she had no choice anyway. In a flash, the attendant grabbed Alice's arm and stuck the needle into it. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt the thick liquid being injected into her blood stream.

"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" The attendant asked as more tears fell from her dark brown eyes. He moved away from her and back towards the open door and Alice gazed out of the door. What lay beyond it was a dark corridor, and what lay beyond that was more dark corridors, but what lay beyond _that_ was freedom.

But what Alice saw today was something else entirely. In the few seconds look she got before the door slammed shut behind the attendant, she saw a beautiful sight; A man was leaning against the opposite wall, watching her with a strange expression. He had long-ish blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. Alice stared at the man because whilst she had never seen him before in her life, she _knew_ she had seen him before. His face was the face that she'd been seeing in brief flashes of visions for years. He was never quite clear enough for her to see, but now she had seen him in the flesh she knew it really was him.

The heavy metal door shut and was bolted behind the attendant, ripping the beautiful face away from her sight. The medicine she'd been given was pulling her into unconsciousness, so she crawled over to her little bed and crawled up on the itchy straw-filled mattress. Only one thought could cross her mind as she began to fall asleep; That man. He had looked at her with such a strange expression on his beautiful face. It wasn't exactly pity...and it wasn't quite sympathy either. Alice realised with a start that it was _empathy_. But how could it be? Surely this man had not experienced what she was feeling, so how could he possibly empathize?

It was the last thought that entered Alice's mind before she slipped into a deep sleep.

~o.O.o~

Alice woke up with a start when the door scraped open. She shot up in bed, her attention immediately going to the figure standing in the doorway. It was the same attendant from the day before. Judging by the amount of light filtering in through the tiny cell window, she had slept for 24 straight hours. Alice hated it when that happened. She might as well be dead if she as just going to sleep all day every day; wasting her life away in this little box cell.

"Calm down, Mary. It's only me." The attendant said. Alice glared at him. 'Calm down' was probably the most patronizing thing anyone could say to her. They all assumed she was going to freak out whenever someone came near her. She didn't _need_ to calm down; she was already calm.

Alice looked past the attendant, out the open door to where the man was leaning, just the same as before. Had he stayed there the whole time, or had he simply come back to the same position? Probably the latter, Alice thought. He was still watching her with that same expression. Alice lowered her voice in the hopes that he couldn't hear her next question. "Who is that?"

The attendants eyes flicked to where the man was standing, and then back to Alice. "That is the new attendant on this ward. He is training...observing. Is that okay, Mary?"

Alice shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

The attendant smiled at Alice, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "And how are _you_ today Mary?"

It was always that same question. How did they expect her to respond? She was stuck here - how good could she be? "I'm fine."

"I brought you your supper." The attendant said, producing a tray and placing it on the table next to Alice. She looked down at the same food that was brought to her every day; two slices of bread with a miniscule layer of butter and a cup of water. And, of course, a little cup of blue and orange pills. Alice threw a disgusted look at the pills, but she didn't complain. At least she could hide the pills, pretending that she took them like a good little patient when really there was an ever-growing stash of them hidden in her pillow.

"Thank you." She said because even though she hated it here, she had not forgotten her manners.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mary." The attendant said as he began to leave the room. When he got to the door he added, "Sleep well."

Alice didn't see those two words as a friendly offering; she saw it as a taunt. The pills would make sure she slept soundlessly through the night. Alice snuck one last look at the man in the corridor before the door was firmly closed and locked. She vaguely remembered a dream that she'd had last night; something about that man. She couldn't remember the finer details of the dream, but she knew that it had everything to do with that man.

After eating her supper Alice stashed the pills in her usual hiding place. She reckoned there must be hundreds in there by now. It crossed her mind that one hundred would definitely be enough to overdose on. She pushed that thought away; this place really was driving her insane if she was having thoughts like that. Alice recovered the rock from the very same hiding place and carved one more straight line into the wall. If the attendants noticed the markings, they'd never commented. They'd never asked what she'd made the lines with, which Alice was grateful for. If they discovered the small pointy rock, they would surely confiscate it. Patients weren't allowed stuff like that. Patients weren't allowed stuff full stop. When visitors came to the asylum, they weren't allowed to bring any gifts to the patients. Not that anyone visited Alice. Not that there was anyone that Alice wanted to visit her.

As Alice looked down at the wall she noticed something about the colour. A large rectangle of wall was a slightly brighter shade of white than the rest of the wall. Something must have been there against the wall, preventing it from fading into the grey-ish white that the rest of the room looked like. After further examination Alice realised what it had been; the bed. But she couldn't work out why it had now been moved to the opposite side of the room.

Curious, Alice tried pulling the bed away from its position - wandering if it was hiding something. She was small, and not very strong at the best of times - let alone when the sleep inducing medicine was still floating around her veins - and the bed was large and heavy. It took Alice over an hour to get the bed pulled away enough to see what was hidden behind. Alice stepped back and stared at what she had just uncovered.

Lines, identical to her own, were scattered all along the bottom of the wall. Ten, twenty, one hundred...there were too many for Alice to count. Her eyes were drawn to the corner of the wall. The stain there was faded but the red was unmistakable on the white walls. Blood. Alice looked down at the rock that she still held in her hand and noticed for the first time that the sharpest end of the stone was a faded red colour. She gasped and dropped the stone, backing away from the wall only to crash into the opposite one. She spun around to face the wall where her own lines were carved; 72 perfectly straight little lines.

What was happening to her? How long would it take for her to end up like the previous occupier of this cell? How long could she bear it before she took her own life, they way the other patient had? Would she create hundreds of lines, like the other patient? Or would she crack sooner than that? She couldn't. She didn't deserve to die like this. She wasn't crazy; she had a gift that had turned into a curse. She had to get out of here - she had to make them listen!

Alice threw herself at the door, banging on the hard metal with her tiny fists. "Let me out! I don't belong here! Let me out!"

She screamed over and over again as the tears streamed down her face. People came running. The door opened and arms restrained Alice. Her vision was too blurred with tears to make out any of the faces that were pinning her down to the floor. One had a syringe full of golden liquid. Alice screamed and struggled and begged them not to give her medicine. She said she didn't want to die. She said she wasn't crazy, but she was slowly realising that she wasn't doing a very good job at convincing them whilst she hissed and spat and them and struggled against their hold.

She felt the needle in her arm and the smooth liquid being injected into her body. Her screams faded as she was pulled further and further into darkness, turning into mumbled protests and begs until finally she was silent. And still. So, so still.

The man from the corridor watched in disgust as the attendants straightened up and left the girl lying there on the cold hard floor. They bolted the door behind them and left without a word. They hadn't needed to sedate her, the man thought. She wasn't violent or angry or dangerous; she was just scared. The man slipped into her little cell and effortlessly lifted the girl onto her bed. He lay the thin blanket over her and watched her for a moment before slipping quietly away again.

~o.O.o~

When Alice woke up, she could hardly remember what had happened. She had finger-shaped bruises on her arms which meant she must have been restrained, and the muscles in her arm ached, telling her she'd been injected against her will. One look at the blood stain and the hundreds of tiny lines on the wall made Alice remember everything.

She'd wanted to get out. _Needed_ to get out.

It was dark now, and Alice could just about see a few stars through her tiny window from where she lay on the bed. A thought flittered across her mind that she'd been on the floor when they'd sedated her. She always woke up on the floor after being sedated. She pushed the thought aside; she didn't care anymore. She stood up on shaky legs and began walking towards the window. That was when she saw him.

Leaning in the corner of her cell was the man from the corridor. For a split second Alice thought it was a dream or a vision, but she knew truthfully that it wasn't. She shrank away from the man, cowering in the opposite corner of the cell. He'd never seemed dangerous before, but he was one of _them_ and_ they_ were not to be trusted. Maybe he had more medicine. Maybe he was just going to kill her right now. A small part of her actually hoped for the latter.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. It was the first time Alice had heard him speak and she thought his voice was beautiful. He didn't speak with the same patronizing, strained voice that the other attendants talked to her with. He spoke like he cared, but it was also careful as if he didn't want to scare her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I won't let them hurt you either."

"Who are you?" Alice whispered.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." The man said. Alice stared at him. No attendant had ever given her a first name to call them by. "You're Mary, aren't you?"

"Alice." Alice told him, "I don't like it when they call me Mary, but they all do."

"Well, Alice, I'm going to help you, but only if you want me to." Jasper said. Alice was too stunned by the fact that he'd actually done what she'd asked and called her Alice to really process what he was saying. He was going to help her? _If you want me to_. Alice couldn't remember the last time someone cared about what _she_ wanted. The last time anyone cared full stop, for that matter. When was the last time she'd had a choice in anything?

"How are you going to help me?" Alice asked in barely more than a whisper. She was starting to believe her earlier theory that this was all a dream. She felt like if she did something wrong, if she said the wrong thing, the whole dream would disappear and she'd wake up alone.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Jasper said. Alice's eyes widened. Yep, she was definitely dreaming.

"You can't do that!" She said, "You'll get in trouble."

"Do you think I care about getting in trouble?" Jasper asked, "I can tell that you shouldn't be here."

"How can you tell?" Alice asked. Jasper didn't say anything for a little while, just watching Alice and waiting. Alice wondered if he'd heard her. "How can you tell Jasper?"

"I have...a talent. I feel people's emotions and feelings." He admitted, "I don't expect you to believe that, but-"

"I believe you." Alice interrupted. It explained that strange expression the first time she'd seen him; empathy. He really had experienced what she was feeling. It wasn't that far fetched when compared with Alice's 'talent'. She didn't think she should tell Jasper about that. He might understand, given that he had a talent too, but Alice didn't want to risk it. For some reason, Jasper was the one person who believed she wasn't insane, and she didn't want to ruin that.

"You do?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded and Jasper smiled the most beautiful smile Alice had ever seen. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

Alice stood up and made her way towards Jasper. When she reached him she slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him. He was the first person she had trusted since she got to this place. Jasper put a finger to his lips, signalling that Alice should be silent, and led her out of her little box cell and down the corridor. They had almost made it outside when voices floated down the corridor towards them. Jasper pushed Alice into a little alcove and stood in front of her, shielding her from the workers that passed. When he was satisfied that they had gone, he took Alice's hand again and carried on down the corridor.

They had made it half way across the garden when shouts came from the building. People were running around and it didn't take long for Alice and Jasper to figure out why; they'd realised Alice was missing. Jasper swore under his breath - something he would never usually do in the presence of a lady - and without a second thought he lifted Alice into his arms and started running. Alice didn't have much time to wonder how he'd effortlessly lifted her or how he was running so fast, because in a few seconds he had set her down again.

"Do you know what they've been giving you as medicine?" Jasper asked, urgency creeping into his voice. Alice shook her head.

"They wouldn't tell me." She said, "I used to always have that clear liquid, but they started giving me this new stuff. I preferred the old one; it didn't make me sleepy."

"What did the new stuff look like?" He pressed.

"Uh...dark blue. Nearly black. It looked like ink." Alice said. Jasper swore again. "What's wrong?"

"It was a test drug." Jasper said, "They'd started testing it on patients at the asylum before releasing it to the public, but now it's been declared unsafe."

"Unsafe?" Alice asked, "How unsafe?"

"All the patients they tried it on so far have died." Jasper said. Now it was Alice's turn to swear, but she kept the words in her mind rather than speaking them out loud - she'd been taught by her mother to never use such language. "It's the reason I had to get you out of there." Jasper looked down into Alice's eyes, filled with fear, and corrected himself. "One of the reasons."

"Am I going to die?" Alice asked weakly.

"Probably." Jasper said. A whimper escaped Alice's lips, but Jasper carried on talking, "But I'm not going to let that happen."

"You can stop it?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, almost reluctantly, "But it's not without cost."

"Please do it." Alice begged, remembering the blood and the lines in her cell. She didn't want to end up dead because of the asylum; because of the man that had put her there - her father. "Please don't let me die. Please Jasper."

"Promise you'll forgive me." Jasper said quietly.

"For what?" Alice asked.

"Just promise." Jasper said. Alice was confused, but she nodded - putting all her trust in Jasper in that moment.

"I promise." She said.

"Close your eyes and don't let go of my hand." Jasper told her.

"Why-" Alice began.

"Trust me." Jasper whispered, so Alice did as he asked.

Sharp pain shot through Alice as Jasper's teeth sunk into her neck. It coursed through her veins faster than any of the drugs that had been injected into her. It felt like fire, licking at her blood, her mind, her heart. She screamed in pain, but Jasper's hand covered her mouth to silence her. The fire was getting worse; the pain unbearable. Alice felt herself falling into darkness...falling...falling...

~o.O.o~

Alice's eyes fluttered open. Everything was bright. There was a man leaning over her - the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was calling her name, but Alice didn't know who he was. She tried to focus on him, but the pain was too much and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Jasper watched her, his face twisted in pain as he felt her own pain. Not just pain, but confusion upon seeing Jasper. It didn't take long for him to figure out why. She had forgotten him. He'd seen it happen before with the newborns; the venom wiped their memories clean. He wanted to stay with her, make sure she was safe, but he knew Maria would find him soon. He'd have to go back to her and he couldn't take Alice with him. Maria would see her as just another newborn, and make Jasper kill her after a year or so. He couldn't do that to Alice. She deserved a better life than that - a life that he couldn't give her.

He could feel Maria watching him now, standing a little way off in the trees. If she knew how Jasper felt for Alice, she would kill her on the spot. Jasper was determined not to let that happen. He stood up and walked over to Maria. "That one isn't going to make it. Best to just leave her there to die."

Maria nodded, trusting Jasper's lies. She linked her arm through Jasper's and began walking away. Jasper stole one last glance at Alice. Leaving her would surely kill him, but staying would kill her and he knew that the first option was the only option. He turned away and followed Maria, preparing to never see the beautiful girl again.

~o.O.o~

When Alice woke up the fire was gone and so was the man. She sat up to find herself alone. Where had the man gone? He had known her name - he had _known_ her! Where was he? Millions of visions were racing around in Alice's head - more clear than they ever had been before. There was so much space in her mind freed up for the future now! That was when Alice came to the conclusion that the man she'd seen must have been a vision, and not really there. A man she would know in the future, maybe even a man she would love.

But he wasn't here now. He wasn't part of her past or present; he was her future. That was enough. It gave her hope and a reason to carry on. She wasn't sure what had happened to her, but she didn't think she'd be able to carry on alone without the reassurance that somewhere in the future she was going to meet that man. She was sure of it now, as more visions raced through her head. He was going to be the love of her life...if only she could find him, that is.

~o.O.o~

_28 years later..._

Alice swung her legs from side to side on the stool she was perched on, holding a warm cup of coffee in her hands. It was merely a prop, of course. An excuse to be there, in the diner. The waitress kept shooting odd looks her way. Alice didn't blame her; she'd been in here every day for the last two months, always ordering a coffee and sitting with it. She never drank from the cup, but it was always empty when the waitress came to refill it. What the waitress didn't know was that the pot plant next to the counter was an excellent place for pouring unwanted drinks.

"Can I get you anything else, miss?" The waitress asked now, "Something to eat, perhaps?"

"No thank you." Alice said, smiling at the waitress with pearly white teeth, "The coffee is enough."

The waitress smiled stiffly and turned away muttering something about tips under her breath. Alice mentally noted to leave a large tip for the waitress today; maybe she hadn't been generous enough on the other days. The bell above the door tinkled and Alice's head turned as she sensed a vampire enter the diner. She stared. _It was him!_

Jasper's nose wrinkled as the human stench hit him. His control in places like this was usually okay, but he'd been hunting less and less since he left Maria ten years ago and he hadn't hunted in days. There were so many emotions flying around the little diner, too many for Jasper to keep up with. His eyes were drawn over to the counter, where a small pixie like woman was sitting, her legs swinging on her stool. Jasper stared. _Alice_.

Alice placed her coffee cup silently on the counter next to her and gracefully slipped off of the red leather stool. She didn't move her eyes from the spot where Jasper was standing. _Her_ Jasper. For twenty eight years, since the very first vision, she had thought of him as _hers_. And now, they were meeting properly for the first time. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the beautiful man in front of her. He was really here!

Jasper stared as Alice started dancing her way over to him. What was she doing here? She was looking right at him, but he knew that she didn't remember him. Her memories had been erased by the venom. So why was she looking at him like she'd known him for years? His usual defensive instincts didn't kick in like they usually did when he encountered a vampire. Instead he stayed exactly where he was as Alice came closer and closer. He could not look away from her eyes; golden like the butterscotch mixed with sunshine. It made no sense to him, why her eyes would be that colour, and so he just stared at them.

Alice had reached Jasper now. She stopped in front of him, looking up to his great height. She'd loved this man for twenty eight years, and hadn't thought she could feel anything stronger than that. She had been wrong. What she felt right now, in Jasper's presence, was more than just love. It was joy, hope, and happiness - all rolled into one and combined with the unconditional love that she'd felt for Jasper all these years. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

Jasper stared at Alice for a second. She _couldn't_ remember him, could she? Jasper didn't want to think about that. She was here; the beautiful woman he had thought he would never see again. And she'd been waiting for him. Why had he kept her waiting such a long time? He bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Alice giggled lightly as Jasper's southern accent crept into his voice. It was perfect; the most beautiful voice in the world. Much more beautiful than she'd ever heard in her visions. She held out her hand to Jasper, not once thinking that he might not want to take it.

Jasper took Alice's outstretched hand without stopping to make sense of what he was doing. He wasn't with Maria anymore. He could have the life he'd always dreamed of having with Alice. It would be like he'd never walked away that day. He'd always feel guilty about it, but it wouldn't matter because she would be with him. Forever, if his luck kept it up.

Alice looked up into Jasper's eyes. They were almost completely black, but she knew that underneath they would be crimson. It didn't frighten her or disgust her, however, because she knew that they wouldn't always be that way. The moment was so intense that she felt the need to joke. Just part of her bubbly personality, she guessed. "So, shall we leave or did you come in here for something to eat?"

Jasper stared down at Alice in horror. Something to eat? She'd been drinking coffee when he came in...did she not know that vampire's didn't eat and drink? She _must_ do, surely? But because Jasper had left, Alice had woken up without anyone to explain the vampire life to her...what if all these years she hadn't known? Panic crept into Jasper's eyes until he saw the twinkle in Alice's own eyes. A joke. Of course. Jasper laughed, and Alice joined in. It was a perfect harmony; Alice's soprano to Jasper's base.

Alice let the sound of their laughter ring in her ears. It sounded so beautiful; his laugh intertwined with hers. Perfect. They fit together like they had been made to always laugh in harmony. Maybe they had. Alice smiled at Jasper and led him towards the door, leaving the diner to start their new life together.

Jasper happily let Alice lead him away. Since he had seen her he'd forgotten all about the scent of human blood that hung in the air, but it would still be a relief to be away from them all; to be alone with Alice. Just as they reached the door, Jasper felt a spike of jealousy in the air. He turned his had slightly to see where the emotion had come from, and his eyes landed on the waitress stood behind the counter, glaring daggers at Alice and Jasper.

The waitress, Betty her name was, stared after the departing couple. The little pixie girl had been sitting in here everyday for months now, looking as if she were waiting for someone. Was this who she had waited for? Jealousy crept into her heart. How come all this girl had to do was sit around and wait and she was rewarded with _this_? This beautiful man who was walking away with her? Why wouldn't that happen to Betty? She couldn't even make a decent wage at this dead end job, but the pixie girl...it seemed like she had everything. The man she was with turned slightly and looked right at the waitress. Her jealousy was immediately replaced with a new emotion; happiness. She was happy for the pixie girl. She sighed and turned away from the couple, her eyes widening as she looked to where the pixie girl had previously been sat. There were some coins on the counter to pay for the coffee, but there was also almost fifty dollars in tips. Betty turned back to where the couple had been, and caught just a glimpse of them as the exited. Maybe the pixie girl really did deserve happiness, and Betty knew that the couple would find happiness together.

Outside, Jasper looked down into Alice's upturned face. Their eyes met, so different and yet so perfectly matched, and they knew it too.

* * *

**Wooooow that really did turn out long...I didn't think it would be that long...oh well, what did you think? Let me know if I should do more AU specials...:):):)**

**Hey, go check out my new Rosalie/Emmett short story...it's a canon of how they met and will probably be about 10 chapters when it's finished...It's called _When An Angel Calls_ and I'd love it if you guys could go R&R...It's my first Rosalie/Emmett one so it'd be great for some feedback! :):) Thanks :)**


	21. Call Me Cupid

**A/N: Heyyyy...sorry I haven't updated in a while :( Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :):) So this is set at the beginning of Twilight, but it's not really Canon, I guess...see what you think :)**

_Chapter Twenty One: Alice is planning some match making..._

* * *

**21. Call Me Cupid**

"Jazz, _please_?" Alice begged, tugging on him arm and looking up at him with big, golden eyes. He looked down at her, trying to put on a stern face. It was no use; an involuntary smile broke out every time he looked at her.

"Alice, I _can't_." He told her.

"Jasper!" She whined, "Pretty, pretty please?"

She fluttered her eyelashes for added effect. Jasper shook his head. "I don't agree with it."

"They're going to end up together anyway; I've seen it! We might as well help things along a little!" Alice reasoned. They'd been going round in circles for the past hour, not really getting anywhere. There were two sides to their argument. Alice wanted Jasper to use his gift to make Edward and the new girl fall in love; Jasper wanted to discourage the love as much as possible - after all, a human and a vampire? How was _that_ ever going to work?

He hadn't even believed her when she first told him what she'd seen; Edward and this new girl...together? In love? Jasper didn't think it was possible, but on the other hand - he trusted Alice, and he knew her well enough by know to tell when she was lying...and now wasn't one of those times. He was the only one she'd told - not even Edward knew yet! But he would, as soon as they got home and he read their thoughts.

"Look, sooner or later they're going to realise that they love each other, and we'll all live happily ever after." Alice was saying, "I just want to speed up that process! Make it sooner rather than later!"

"Maybe they won't end up together," Jasper reasoned, "Maybe the vision will change."

Alice shook her head, "There are lots of possibilities for the future, but whatever happens; they _will_ be together. In every scenario, she's here, with our family - with _Edward_."

"I still don't understand how-" Jasper began.

"You don't have to understand it." Alice cut him off, "It's _love_."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Sure, but love between a vampire and a human! That's not natural."

"_We're _not natural." Alice pointed out, "This is all besides the point! This is what Edward's been looking for! You know he hates living surrounded by happy couples when he has no one; he could have _her_! Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I want him to be happy!" Jasper said.

"Well then, you'll help?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Ali..." Jasper said.

"If not for Edward, would you do it for me?" She asked. He looked down and regretted it instantly as his eyes met her pleading amber orbs; how was he supposed to say no to that?

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said, sighing in defeat. Alice squealed.

"Love you Jazz!" She said, "I know the perfect opportunity to do it..."

~o.O.o~

Jasper felt Alice nudge him as the new girl walked into the cafeteria. Bella, he presumed was her name - that's what the annoyingly loud girl next to her was calling her. Edward had been sending Jasper and Alice weird looks all day - they were trying their best to hide their thoughts from him, but every so often he would catch something suspicious - but now his eyes were trained solely on Bella.

Whilst Edward was distracted, Alice took the opportunity to lean across and whisper to Jasper, "Now, Jazz."

He tried to ignore the loving emotion that was coming from his wife - which wasn't an easy task - and instead attempted to focus on this girl's emotions. She was staring at the table, glancing at Edward every so often. Each time she did so, her emotions spiked. It was then that Jasper realized that the loving emotion wasn't coming from his wife.

Love was flowing between Edward and Bella, tying them together like a ribbon. Slowly, Jasper started believing his wife's story. Whilst the concept of love between a human and a vampire was still ridiculous to him; he could clearly see that it was true. He couldn't deny the feelings they shared for each other...and without even knowing it!

He smiled to himself; it seemed Alice didn't need his help after all!

~o.O.o~

Alice cornered him after lunch, demanding to know if he'd carried through with his promise. He laughed, "I didn't have to."

"What? Why?" Alice demanded.

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "They're already in love."

* * *

**Hmm...not sure about this. Maybe because it's more BxE centred than JxA ...and kinda short...what do you think? Review and let me know :)**

**I'll try and update again soon...whilst you wait, go check out my latest Fanfic's ;)**


End file.
